Loving You Makes Me Stronger
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: They say when you're in love you can make it through anything. You make the other person stronger and you make the other a better person. Can love save that person?
1. Chapter 1

Troy walked into East high, accepting 'heys' 'whats ups' and high-fives. He went to his locker and pressed his ear against the locker, and pound his fist against it, and it opened.

Gabriella held her books to her chest walking up to Troy. "Hi Troy." Troy looks at her and smiles, "Hey Brie.. what's up?" She sighs, "Nothing much. I haven't got to see you all week."

"Yeah, we really can't see each other that much because of cody." "Troy I'm sorry.. it's just been a really rough week... You know his temper.."

Troy sighs, closing his eyes briefly before he opens them again and looks at Gabriella.

Seeing how her hair is in a braid that hangs over her shoulder like Katniss in The Hunger Games, how her eyes are a perfect mix of both chocolate and honey brown with flecks of green around the pupil here and there.

"Brie...I don't...I just want you to be safe." Gabriella bites her lip, looking down at the tiled floor before looking up at Troy. "I'm sorry...I really am."

Troy looks at her sighing, "why don't you just leave him?" her eyes went wide, "Troy, I can't, you know that's impossible-" "Brie-"

"Hey guys." Cody comes over gritting his teeth but kept a smile on his face, putting an arm around her, "What's going on here?" Gabriella looks at him then at Troy, "I..I was just..t-talking to Troy about..homework."

Cody looks at her, and she see's the anger rising up inside him. "Well that's terrific...Will you exscuse us Bolton?" Cody said putting his hand behind Gabriella's neck squeezing hard.

Gabriella swallows, squeezing her eyes shut briefly as she feels Cody lead her away from Troy. Oh, how she wishes she could leave Cody, but ...she can't. She just can't. "So," Cody says, when they are away from the huge crowd, he shoves her against a row of lockers.

"What was going on between you and Bolton?" Gabriella swallows again, "I...I just...we're friends-" "Bullshit." Cody curses, grabbing onto her neck and digging in his nails into her flesh. "Tell me the truth."

Gabriella squeezes her eyes shut as he slams her against the wall. "N-Nothing-" "Do you love him?!" Gabriella whimpers, shaking her head, "We're just friends-" "It better fucking stay that way Montez! Cause nobody likes you! Nobody wants you! Especially Bolton, So you better be careful."

The bell rings and Gabriella bites her lip, Cody cups her cheek, "I love you." he said through his teeth and takes off to class.

Troy shot the ball through the hoop, He sighed, taking another ball off the rack next to him, shooting it through the air, It missed and landed in his father's hands. Troy looks at him, His father smirks, "So why are you the only one left in the gym, huh?"

Troy looks at him, not moving, "Just practicing...Coach." "He doesn't allow Troy to call him, 'Dad' or 'Father' Coach is more powerful to Jack.

Jack comes closer, and looks at him dead in the eye, "I would get to class if I were you..and by the way, I won't be home until late tonight, So I want the house clean and a 12 pack of beer on the counter when I get home-" He pushes the ball in Troy's gut, "Or else."

Troy coughs as Coach walks out, he goes to the closet where the basketballs are kept. He puts the ball away and grabs his bag from the bleachers.

He hates his dad, he knows he shouldn't think or feel such towards his dad, but...he can't help it. Ever since his mom left, his dad's been ...different. Angrier.

"Hey! Troy!" Troy looks over his shoulder to see his friend Damon walk over; beside him is his twin brother Chad. Damon and Chad Danforth, friends with Troy since preschool.

"What's up guys?" Troy said as he did a friendship handshake with both twins. "Nothing much, you just now leaving the gym?" Chad asked. Troy smiled, "Yeah, have to practice if I'm gonna be good."

Damon nods, "Yeah, Oh! Hey, Gabriella wanted me to give you this." he pulls out a folded squared paper note.

Troy grabs it from him, opening it.

'_Troy I need you..meet me in the chemistry lab, I'm in here alone for free period finishing up my project.' -Gabi. xoxoxoxoxo' _

Looking up from the note, Troy feels a smile curving his lips but he hides it when he looks at Chad and Damon, "I got to go." Damon makes a sound at him that resembles kissing noises, Chad laughs and shoves his brother into a row of lockers to make him shut up.

Troy laughs and runs off to the chemistry lab where his Brie awaits him. And there are several things he could do with her in the chemistry lab.

Troy walks into the chemistry lab and closes the door behind him. There he sees Gabriella waiting for him with a smile on her face leaning against the counter.

He smiles, "So umm where's Taylor? Miss Brown?" Gabriella sighed, "Taylor went to grab some lunch, and Miss Brown is having lunch in the teachers lounge."

He smirked, "So you wanted to be alone?" Gabriella giggled kissing his lips gently, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Gabriella pulls away, biting her lip and leaning her forehead against his. "Troy...Would you ever hit someone you love?" she blurted out.

Pulling away, flabbergasted, Troy gapes at her, "What?" Gabriella looks down, feeling shame for asking such a question. "Brie...why would you ask that?"

"Well, I...I just..." she looks up from the floor, to see his eyes on her face. "Brie.." "I just thought...I mean-" he kisses her softly, "Brie, I would never hurt you. Or anyone."

Gabriella bites her lip, looking down, tears filling her eyes. "Brie." He tilts her chin with his finger, "Brie, what's wrong?"

Gabriella clutches to his chest, "Oh god Troy, it's horrible!" she sniffles, she looks up at him, "He..He hits me..everytime I do something wrong, everytime I get near you he..he does it over..and over again.."

She rubs her forehead, "And..and he said that nobody would ever want me! and that you..you..you didn't want me either...Oh gosh Troy, He's going to kill me..I know he is.." she covers her face with her hands.

"Hey," Troy says, "Hey...it's okay...it'll be okay.." he hugs Gabriella, taking her in his arms and kissing the top of her head. Breathing in her scent of flowers and lilac.

"How do you know that Troy? Ho-how?" he rubs her back, kissing her forehead as he pulls away. "Brie, I ...I care for you, and I will always want you."

Gabriella looks at him, and looks at the clock, then looks at the door, "You mean that?" He nods, "I do want you brie..I'm inlove with you. and we both know that." Gabriella smiled, "I'm inlove with you too Bolton!" she giggled, he laughed.

She smiled, "You want me..take me now." "Is there enough time?" Troy asked with a smirk. she giggled, "We have 15 minutes..."

Troy crashed his lips on hers, Gabriella giggled, pulling off his jersey, Troy cupped her cheeks, kissing her hungerily, and bringing her kisses down her neck, She moans, "I love you.." she breaths out.

Troy growls, "I love you too..so much.." He kisses down her neck, and then she pulls her jeans down along with her underwear quickly, Gabriella looks into his eyes, "We have to do this fast Troy.."

Troy moans into her flesh, nipping gently. "I can go as fast as you want, baby..." he takes his kisses her lips again, pressing her back against the wall.

She runs her fingers through Troy's hair, wrapping her legs around his waist. Gabriella moans, "Then do it...just do it quick." He kisses down her throat, then pounds into, thrusting into her fast.

Gabriella moans each time he pounds into her. Troy moans as she digs her nails into his back. He balances her against the counter, his hands gripping the counter on each side of her.

Troy stops his thrusting, both of them breathing heavily, Gabriella looks at him, her chest moving up and down. "I love you Troy...don't forget that." she whispered.

He runs his fingers through her hair, "I love you more than anything Brie..." he lightly kisses her forehead, whispering against her skin, "I think we need to get dressed now.."

Gabriella nods as he pulls out of her. Gabriella pulls up her jeans and underwear, She goes to the floor to pick up his jersey.

She turns to see Troy zipping up his jeans. "Here." He looks at her, and grabs his jersey, "Thanks." and he pulls it over him.

Gabriella turns to the counter and puts her homework and texts books into her bag. Troy wraps his arms around her, "You okay?" Gabriella nods, and turns to him and rests her head against his chest, "I miss you..that's all."

Troy kisses her cheek, "I'm always here for you brie.." he grabs his bag, slipping it on his shoulder. "Now...i'll see you after school?" Gabriella bites her lip, "i-I can't...i have a date...with...my boyfriend."

Troy tenses at the word 'boyfriend' "Yeah he sure is hell of one, isn't he?" Gabriella looks at him, "Please don't be mad-" "I don't get it brie, why don't you dump him." Gabriella looks at him, "You know why Troy."

Troy looks at her, "You can't live the rest of your life like this-" "I won't.. it's just going to take some time... but I promise you Troy, I promise, as soon as we graduate, we'll find a place.. we'll move in together, if that's what you still want."

Troy shakes his head, "I don't know, Brie..." he takes a step back. "I got to get to class..."

Gabriella reaches for him, but he shakes his head. "Brie, I have to get to class...see you...whenever." he tightens his grip on his bag, and he walks out of the class room.

Gabriella looks down, and hides her tears, she sniffles, Cody has ruined everything. Now Troy doesn't even want her anymore.

The bell rings and she jumps and grabs her bag and goes to her next class.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella, Taylor, Hanna, and Aria were all up in Hanna's room trying on outfits, "Ooooh Gabriella, you will look so gorgeous in that skirt." Hanna said. Gabriella sighed looking in the mirror, "I don't know-" "Cody will love it."

Gabriella tenses at the name. "I don't know guys-" "Come on gabs, You never show off yourself.. you're goregeous and should take advantage of it while you can."

"Yeah or you'll end up like my mom-" "I heard that hanna!" Hanna's mom said from the hallway walking by. "Who cares." Hanna yelled. Gabriella sighed, "I..I guess it wouldn't hurt.."

The next day at School the 4 girls come out of the bathroom. "Gabriella, you need to chill, You look fine." Gabriella looks down, "That's not what I'm worried about." she muttered. "What?" Aria asked.

Before Gabriella could say another word, "There's Cody!" Hanna pushed Gabriella foward and Cody looks at her, "Gabriella?" He looks her up and down, Cody grabs her hand smiling, "Come with me." He looks at the three girls, "Exscuse us, ladies."

Cody drags her down the hallway into the gym where he was about to finish basketball practice. "No..No please cody, please, I didn't mean to-" "Make a fool out of me? is this how you respect me? by going around showing yourself to everyone!"

Gabriella gulped, "Cody please-" "Forget it Gabriella, I'll deal with you later-" she grabs his arm, "Cody please-" "I said not now!" he throws her against the wall, her back hits the wall hard and she slides down the wall. He growls, "Look what you've done!"

Gabriella looks behind him, Cody looks and see's some of the basketball teammates, (Including Troy) and the assistant coach.

"Is there a problem here?" Cody chews his cheek, "No problem..She just fell is all." The coach looks at Gabriella, "Miss Montez?"

Gabriella looks up at Cody with fear, and then up at the coach, "I...I slipped-" "But your okay now, right?" Cody asked.

Gabriella looks at him nodding. The coach sighed, "Cody I wouldn't want to have to report this to the school board-" "It won't happen again." Cody said.

Gabriella staggers to her feet, making sure the skirt she's wearing doesn't show off her underwear. "I'm...i'm fine...i just.." she picks up her bag that had fallen to the floor, avoiding Troy's eyes she makes her way to the girls bathroom and locks herself in the stall.

After school, Gabriella closes her locker and she looks beside her to see Troy standing beside her, "hey." he said. "Hi." she looks at him, He sighs, "Brie, what happened-" "It doesn't matter anymore...He doesn't care what happens to me..and you shouldn't either."

Troy grabs her arm, "Brie, I care about you..all right?" he looks her in the eyes; her big brown eyes and his blue ones. She swallows, wanting to feel her lips on his, and wants him to kiss her.

But she can't get his actions yesterday out of her head, when she had mentioned boyfriend. How he was cold. "I have to go.." she says, "I'm sorry, I'll see you tomorrow..." she pulls her arm out of his hand and walks to the doors of the school.

Troy watches her walk away. Her sweet, round hips moving side to side. "Having fun staring at my girlfriends ass, Bolton?"

Cody claps his hand on Troy's shoulder, making the captain to look at him. "Hey...Jameson..." he shoves Troy into a row of lockers. "And if you show Gabriella an once of respect, you'd know and you'd see how unhappy she is with you in her life."

Troy looks at him, pushing him off, "You need to show your girlfriend some respect." Cody smirks at him, "So she's told you stuff, huh?"

"She didn't have to. you showed me yourself how you treat her...And I have to say Jameson.." he came closer, "I don't like it."

Cody glares at him, "Just keep your hands and your eyes to yourself, and we won't have a problem, Okay Bolton?"

Troy chuckles darkly, his eyes turning to a dark stormy grey, "yeah...we won't." his fist rears back and connects with Cody's jaw, Cody stumbles back into the lockers, Troy grabs the front of his shirt. "Gabriella is a person, Jameson...a person, and you need to realize that. She is not a toy."

Cody only smirks, putting his hands on Troy's chest and shoving him hard, and then he's on him; punching his face, breaking Troy's nose and busting up Troy's lip.

The few students that are left in the school surround them chanting FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

"Hey!" yells Coach Bolton, "Hey!" he breaks through the crowd of students, grabbing Cody and tossing him to Chad and Jason; who hold him by the arms and shoulders. He picks his son up by the shoulder, "what is going on here?!"

Troy and Cody are breathing hard, Troy with the busted face, broken nose, two black eyes, and a cut lip. Cody with only a few cuts and bruises here and there.

Coach Bolton turns red, puffing out his chest as he clears the students out, "Cody, Troy...my office. Now."

Troy and Cody glare at each other as they follow Coach Bolton into the office. As soon as they go in, "Have a seat you two."

He slams the door and looks at the two teens infront of him, "You wanna explain to me what that was in the hallways?"

Both look at him with their arms crossed, not saying anything. "Cody?" Coach bolton started, Cody said nothing. "Troy?"

Troy looks at him, "Cody's an ass." "Your the worst Bolton." "I see" Jack started, "Well, How should I handle this?" "Kick Troy off the team!" Cody said. Jack looks at them, "Who started the fight?"

The babble between Cody and Troy began; both of them talked loudly and at the same time. Coach Bolton shakes his head, reaching back to the tip left drawer of his desk and grabbing his whistle, blowing loudly.

"that is quite enough from the both of you, and until you guys can cease the tension between the both of you...You both are suspended from the team."

"What?!" Cody stands up, "That's not fair Coach! He started it! He's the one that punched me!" "Enough!" "Cody you may go. We'll discuss this later." Cody growls and walks out of the office.

Coach Bolton turns to his son, standing up from his desk, "What hell were you thinking?! Do you know how this makes me look?"

Troy just looks down at his lap, "Answer me!" "No." Troy looks up at him, Jack looks at Troy, "You either straighten up boy, or there will be a great position for you in military school, and trust me, They treat you worst then you could imagine."

Troy just looks at him, "Go get cleaned up, and I'm going out tonight so clean the house." Troy sighs, nodding his head, muttering a yes sir as he walks out of the office and to the parking lot.

Getting into his beat up white truck, punching the gas and hitting at least 45 miles per hour as he drives on home.

He turns on the radio, blaring Blake Shelton's Honey Bee, he smiles as he thinks of Gabriella. "you'll be my honey suckle, I'll be your honey bee..."

He sings softly to the radio, just picturing Gabriella and all the times they've made love. He realizes that his dad just said that he would be out tonight. Pulling out his phone, he calls Gabriella.

Gabriella walks into her house and drops her bag on her bed. "Hi sweetie." Gabriella looks to see her Aunt Julia, she smiles, "Hi Aunt Julie."

"How was school?" "It was fine." She nods, "Alright, I left money on the counter for pizza if you don't feel up to cooking, I should be home around 5am?"

Gabriella nods, "Okay Julie. Thanks." She shuts the door and her phone vibrates and shows Troy's name glowing up, she answers it. "Hello?" "Hey brie." "Hi Troy."

He smiles, "Do you wanna come over?" "But your dad-" "He's gonna be out tonight, Don't worry." Gabriella sighs, "Can..Can you pick me up.?"

Troy smiles into the phone, "yeah...i can do that. Just give me a few minutes..." he hears Gabriella sigh, saying a soft 'okay'.

Troy hangs up, letting out a whoop and getting out when he turns off the car. He runs into the house, quickly cleaning and wiping it down.

Setting the table real nice, and calling the nearest pizza place and ordering a pizza just how Gabriella likes it. After that, he takes a quick shower and goes to pick Gabriella up for their friends night.

Gabriella gets a text _'I'm out front.' _Gabriella sighs, going to her mirror and fixing her hair. She stops, "What am I doing." she mumbles.

She grabs her purse and phone and runs downstairs and out the door to his car. she opens the passenger side and sits down, "Hey." He smiles, "Hey." and he drives off.

They pull up into his drive way and get out. Troy grabs her hand leading her to the porch. "So how long is your dad out for?" Troy shrugs, "Probably until morning." Gabriella nods, "Same here. With my aunt."

Troy opens to door and Gabriella looks at the table, "Candles? Pizza?" Troy smiles, "You hungry?" She giggles, "Starving.. but why the candles?" she asked looking up at him.

Troy fakes a hurt expression, putting a hand over his heart, "I can't make a nice dinner? Geez..." Gabriella giggles, sitting a the table, "I'm not sure if Papa John's counts as you actually cooking yourself, Troy.."

Troy smirks, "Well then preparing a nice dinner." Gabriella laughed, "Better." she grabs a slice of pizza and takes a bite.

Troy smiles at her, Gabriella looks at him, "What?" "Nothing. Nothing." They finish up the pizza and then walk into the living room. Gabriella looks at the pictures in the hallway.

She gasp picking up a picture of a 5 year old Troy in a baseball uniform. "Look how cute you were." Gabriella giggled. Troy laughed, "Okay sure." Gabriella smiled, "So what now?"

Troy wanted to suggest a movie, a game. Anything ...but instead, his lips touch hers soft; a tentative touch, his fingers hold her hips gently, Gabriella pulls away, "Troy...what...what are we doing..?"

Troy looks at her, whispering, "I don't know." Gabriella looks up at him, "Troy...you said yesterday-" "Forget what I said, I was just...mad.. you don't deserve him..he don't deserve you.." Gabriella looks down and then up at him, "Let's go..upstairs."

Troy looks at her, watching as she bites her lip, how her hair all messy and all over the place, Oh how he wants to kiss her.

So he does, Capturing her lips in a soft kiss that turns ferocious and heated, he grabs her by the hips to hold her against him.

Gabriella pushes him away a little, his forehead falls on hers, She bites her lip, He's breathing heavily,"Brie-" "Troy...your dad-" "He's gonna be out late-" "What if he comes home early." "He won't!-" "Troy."

She cups his cheek, "I don't want you to get hurt because of me being here, okay? I know that it don't seem like it, But I love you very very much."

He goesto kiss her again, but she pulls away from his body, away from his lips and hands, she doesn't want to see troy hurt in anyway.

Gabriella loves him, more than anything.

And Cody can be temperamental at the worst of times. She can't risk it. "I'm sorry..I am."

Troy looks at her, "Brie don't...don't do this, Please...I need you." Gabriella's eyes shine with tears, "I need you too Troy, But everything is standing in the way."

Troy's eyes started to fill with tears, "Brie..." He gulped, and grabbed her hands, "Ever since my mom left. I never thought I could care about another human being let alone love another, but you made me do that...Please don't do this.."

Gabriella looks down, her tears running down her cheeks, "And ever since my dad left I never thought I would love a man as much as I loved him..Until you came along."

He smiles, she looks down, "But you'll get hurt Troy.. By your dad. By Cody. And I can't do that to you. I love you too much to do that to you. You mean so much."

No! No he can't allow another woman in his life to leave. Not again. Grabbing Gabriella's wrists, he pulls her to him, and holds her in a tight embrace.

He doesn't stop the tears from falling as they run down his face, "Please don't leave me." his voice cracks. He buries his face in Gabriella's neck, "Please...I'll be good..please mom."

Gabriella gasps at the blunder, gently pulling away, she cups both of Troy's cheeks in her hands. "Troy." she says, "look at me...I am not your mother."

Troy sniffles, "Don't..Don't leave me..please..I need you so much.." Gabriella looks at him, wipes his tears falling from his eyes, "I will love you unconditionally." she whispers.

Troy looks at her and kisses her lips, Gabriella grabs his shirt and deepens the kiss and pulls away and buries her face in his chest.

Troy takes them over to the couch and he lets Gabriella lay her head on his chest, and stares off into space, "I never told you..about my dad." she looks at him with teary eyes.

He looks at her, "I know.. you don't have to." she sniffles, "he was an alcoholic Troy.."

He stares at her. She looks at him, "He left me with the nanny and he never came back...I was 5."

Troy looks at the ceiling, closing his eyes as he thinks of bleeding out by imagine dragons.

How it seems to fit him. How it seems to blare in his head ever since he's heard it.

"My mom left me...I was 3." He bites his lip, "She uh...just fell out of love, I guess."

Gabriella bit her lip, and grabbed his hand and interlocked her fingers with his and rested it on his lap and looked at him, "Is this why your dad is the way he is?" Troy nods, "He takes it out on me. For her leaving."

Gabriella looks at him, "Wanna hear something?." he looks at her, "my mom left when I was 3 also."

Troy looks at her, "Do you have a happy moment?" Gabriella bites her lip and blows out a puff of air in thought.

Troy sighs, "I remember from when my third birthday..my mom had taken me to a wiggles concert.." he chuckles, "I was so happy."

Gabriella smiles, "I remember that show.." she sat up a little bit and sang softly, "Fruit salad, yummy, yummy."

Troy chuckled, "Yeah, that song." She giggled and sighed ruffling his hair with her hand, "When you said she fell out of love, Could that happen to us?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"I hope not." he says, leaning his head bad on the arm of the couch. He doesn't want anything bad to happen, he just wants one good thing.

A moment of silence passes, It's peaceful and he doesn't want it to end.

Gabriella giggles, "You're humming the song." He opens one eye at her, his lips curling in confusion, "What song?"

She trails her finger down his stomach in slow circles, Her lips going to his ear as she whispers in a tantalizing voice. "Fruit salad, Yummy, Yummy."

Troy laughs, grabbing her hand and kissing her palm, nipping gingerly at her flesh. His voice a husky whisper as he sings the next verse. "yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, fruit salad."

Gabriella giggles again, "Are we seriously singing wiggles songs?" "I think of it as reverting back to childhood."

Gabriella smiles, "I like it right here, right now." Troy sadly smiles, "Me too." Gabriella squeezes his hand, and looks at him, "Troy?"

He looks at her, "Yeah?" "You know, alot of girls at school like you." He nods, "I've noticed." Gabriella nods, "Don't you think it would be easier to be with them? I mean seriously Troy, It's just.." She looks at herself, "I'm just me."

"Hey," he says, leaning up on his elbow. He cups her chin, "You are better than any girl at school." She sniffles, "Really?" He nods, "I love you so much Brie. You're the only one I want." Gabriella nods, "I love you too Troy. More than you'll ever know."

She kisses his lips, and pulls out her phone, "Crap! It's 11, my aunt is gonna kill me.." He nods, "I'll give you a ride home-" "Troy, its okay. you should be here incase your dad gets home early...I can handle a walk home." Then right then, it started pouring rain outside.

Troy shakes his head, "It's raining." Gabriella sighs, "I'm fine." Against her judgment, she kisses his cheek. "I'll text you when I'm home."

"Bye Troy." she tried to walk pass him but he grabs her arm, before she could do anything he crashed his lips on hers, cupping her cheeks.

Gabriella melted into the kiss and pulled away leaning her forehead against his. She ran her fingers through his hair, "I should go." she whispered.

Troy nodded, "Please be careful..I can't lose you.." Gabriella nods, "I love you Troy."

Troy watches her, his heart beating with every step she takes away from him. He closes his eyes tunring to the stairs as he goes to his room.

He stops when he passes a picture of his mother, he frowns at her smiling face. "Why?" He asks, then anger swells in his belly. "Why?!" He punches the picture, the glass cuts his hand, and blood drips down his wrist.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gabriella sat in the corner of the cafetria eating her lunch with Hanna. Her and Troy made eye contact from across the room as he sat with some basketball buddies.

She gave a small smile. Hanna smirked, "looks like you have a thing for troyboy."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Wouldn't matter, I could never break up with cody." Hanna looked at her, "why gabi?"

Before Gabriella could utter a word out, the cafetria doors opened and cody came through them and he walked over to Gabriella, grabbing her wrist, "lets go." "Cody, What's wrong-" "Come with me!" "Cody-" "Stay out of it Hanna."

He pulled Gabriella out of the cafetria, her pleading with him to let her go.

Hanna looked at troy who had saw the scene also, with concerned eyes.

Hanna gulps, looking at troy where he is talking to chad and some guy who is on the team as well.

Sighing, She gets up from her table and goes over to the jocks table. "Troy?" Jason is the first to speak, even when troy looks up. "Hey, Hanna...Want to go out?" "Fuck off!" Hanna says, looking at Troy, "I think Gabi is in trouble."

Cody just glanced at Gabriella as he was pacing back and fourth. "So." He grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall.

She hissed, "Cody please-" "You've been seeing Troy! Haven't you?!" "He's my bestfriend Cody-" "I said you're not seeing him. I told you what would happen if you left me..for him."

Gabriella looked at him with fear, "Cody, no, please don't hurt him, please. Please, I'm begging you-"

"I'll kill him Gabriella. Do you want to see him in a coma? In the hospital bed?" Gabriella let the tears fall, "Answer Me!" She sobbed, "Please...Please don't hurt him, Please."

Cody squeezes her shoulders, surely the pressure will leave a bruise, his eyes are flaming with rage.

Gabriella swallows, "I promise," she cries, "Cody.." she hates lying-even if she has a valid reason for that lie. "I love you."

Cody glares at her, but lets go, "Oh you do now?" Gabriella sniffled nodding. Cody grabbed her cheek, and smirked, "okay then, were gonna do this Gabriella."

Gabriella gulped, Cody continued, "Since you've been fucking bolton behind my back anyways." He began circling her, "You're gonna get one last chance to be with him. Like that."

"Cody.." "But you're gonna tell him that you hate him afterwards and you never wanna see him again. You're gonna avoid him."

Her eyes widened, "Cody that will hurt him more than it would me and you know that-" "I want him to suffer! he took you away from me, but I'm getting you back, and he got me suspended off the team and grounded! So I know his weakness. You. He'll be completely misrable. It's perfect."

Gabriella swallows, fiddling with her fingers and looking at the white tiles of the hall.

She can't do this. She can't hurt Troy this way.

She couldn't hurt anyone, not after she's been hurt by so many others.

So she just tells cody what he wants to hear, but she won't hurt Troy. She'll just have to leave alberquerque.

Leave and never come back.

Cody looks at her, "What's it gonna be Gabriella?" Gabriella nods, "I'll do it." "Great. Bolton will never mess with me again."

He walks away and Gabriella leans against the wall, and sighs.

**Loving You Makes Me Stronger. **

She flopped her suitecase out throwing her clothes and belongings inside.

Before she got home, She went to the phone place to change her number.

She grabs her string bag and makes sure that her aunt gets the note and she throws her suitecase on the ground, and climbs over the balcony and walks to the airport.

**Loving You Makes Me Stronger. **

Troy's eyes shot open, he felt something wasn't right. His stomach knotted.

He gulped and his phone vibrated on the side, "Hello?" "Troy." Julia sobbed, "What's going on?" "It's Gabriella. She ranaway from home. She left a note..Oh my god! I don't know what to do. I can't get a hold of her."

Troy inhales, like his heart stopped. "Miss Montez.." Julia sobs into the phone incoherently.

He grabs his keys off the hook by the front door, He will find her. Gabriella couldn't of gone far.

Gabriella sat in the airport glass frame. She sighed, She will miss Troy so much. "San Diego no aboarding." She sighed, lifting her bag and rolling her suitecase and getting inline.

As she arrived at the back of the line, She heard a voice, "Brie.." She turned around and saw, "T-Troy.."

He looked at her, she dropped her stuff and ran into his arms sobbing into his chest. "Shh It's okay. It's okay."

She looked at him, "I had to. I have to runaway so I can protect you. I love you so much Troy."

Troy holds her gently, yet fiercely at the same time. He lets her cry in his chest. The call for San Diego calls again. Gabriella pulls away, "I have to leave, Troy I'm sorry."

"Brie.." She shakes her head, backing away and holding her bag tight. "Don't leave.."

"Troy-" "I am not leaving here without you, Brie." Gabriella looks at him through bleary eyes, "Then come with me."

Probably the most stupid idea she's ever had.

But it's also her best.

Troy looks at her, "Brie, are you insane?" Gabriella shakes her head, "We always talked about getting away, being together, Away from alberquerque-" "Yeah after we graduate, Brie, running away isn't gonna make things better-"

"Troy please-" "We're not ready yet Gabriella, You're not ready on your own either." Gabriella looked down and sniffled, "Troy, Graduation is 8 months away."

Troy nods, "I know." "I have to stay with Cody Troy...I have to be with him if I stay here. You understand that, right?" She looked into his eyes.

Troy sighs, "I understand.." Gabriella sniffles, hugging Troy tightly with one hand. "I will miss you." "Wait," He grabs her wrist gently, "I didn't say I'd let you leave." "I can't stay here Troy!" "I'm not letting you leave!"

Gabriella looks at him, "Why Troy! Why!" "I love you alright! My mom left me, not a great loss there cause if she cared about me she would've taken me with her, but if you leave me, It's gonna be the death of me!"

She choked on her sobs, "I'll be hurting you anyways by staying with cody. Don't you see that! Wouldn't it be better to see me leave then to see me with him?"

Troy sighs, He can't lose her. He can't stand losing someone else. Grabbing her by the shoulders, He kisses her again, hotly and passionate. she tries to pull away, but he holds her.

Maybe if he shows her how much she means to him.

Gabriella pulls away, "Troy please-" "I love you Gabriella..I need you."

Gabriella bit her lip, shaking her head, "I have to protect you Troy-" "From what?!" She looks down, "We can't see each other anymore."

"No!" he says, letting his anger get the best of him. "I won't let you leave." "Troy," Gabriella begins, She shrugs out of his hands, putting distance between the two of them.

"Please, I'm sorry." "Brie-" "Just stay away from me Troy!" She turns and grabs her things leaving him.

Before he could run for her, She disappears through the large crowd that began to move along.

He sighed, running a hand down his face and through his hair, holding back the tears. What does he do now?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The running away plan didn't work so well, But to make things worst, They haven't spoken a word to each other since that day in the airport.

Gabriella did everything possible to avoid him and she made that happen.

Troy was at his locker and he looked down the hall and saw Gabriella walking by."Gabriella, Wait!-" but she just walked right passed him.

Cody smirked from the staircase. "What's wrong Bolton?" Biting his lip, Troy tries to ignore him.

But when Cody grabs his shoulder to forcibly turn to him, its hard. "What's wrong, Bolton?"

"You." Troy growls, shoving Cody back, The boy just laughs.

"Why are you laughing?" Cody laughs again, shoving Troy back hard against the lockers.

"Because you're misrable." Troy glares at him, Cody continues, "And that amuses me." "Gabriella hates you." "Like I give a fucking shit."

Troy runs at him, roaring in outrage, but before he can attack Cody, Cody punches his face and knocks him to the ground, straddling him across the stomach before starting on him again.

Attacking Troy's face and stomach then he begins squeezing Troy's throat.

Troy kicks him in the balls, and Cody rolled over in pain, "you'll pay for that one!" Cody goes to attack Troy but a voice stops him, 'Stop it! You said you wouldn't hurt him!" Gabriella sobs.

Cody glares then smirks, He looks at Troy, "Gabriella Is what you want?" They both look at him, he continues, "Tell you what Troy. I'll make you a deal."

Troy glares at him, "Me. You. Fight. Now. Gym. Who ever wins, Gets Gabriella and also gets the spot as captain on the team."

"Are you fucking serious right now?!" Troy blurted out. Cody smirks, grabbing Gabriella roughly by the arm, "You want her. I want to be captain. You got captain easy, You won't get her easily. It's a fair fight."

Troy looks at Gabriella, she has tears in her eyes, He looks at Cody again, "Let her go." "Not a chance-" "You want to fight me?" Troy asks through gritted teeth, "Then fight me. Let her go..." Cody glares at him, then at the scared girl in his arms.

"Fine. Between me and you." "Yeah," Troy mumbles looking at the floor. Maybe there is a way to stop this.

Cody glares at him then smirks, "Not a chance Bolton." Gabriella walks over to Troy. "Troy please, think about this-" "I have. I'm done losing you."

Gabriella shakes her head, "You can walk away from this Troy. Please. I'm not worth a fight or losing your spot as captain. Why are you wanting to do this?" She said through tears.

"Because I love you." Troy says, looking sincerely into her eyes.

Gabriella feels tears in her eyes as Troy looks at Cody. "Gym." Cody nods, "Lead the way."

They enter the gym, Cody smirks. The crowd comes in. Gabriella stands there nervously.

Cody laughs, "No funny buisness, Alright Bolton." Gabriella looks at Troy, "Troy please.." He looks at her, "I have to do this Gabriella."

Cody smirks, "Stop being a baby Gabriella." Gabriella ignores Cody's comment, "It could be a trap Troy! What if you win, are you really gonna believe he's gonna let me go?" she whispers.

Troy looks at her, then at Cody, "I have to try." he walks to the middle of the gym, taking his backpack off then his shirt.

Cody copies him, Gabriella bites her lip in anticipation and fear, she squeezes her eyes shut and looks away.

"Ready Bolton?"

"Bring it."

It starts off as a fair fight, but when Cody has more bruises than Troy, he grabs something from his pocket, a paper clip he had turned to a sharp stick out of boredom.

He runs at Troy, Troy runs at him, Cody jams the paper clip into Troy's stomach.

Troy growled taking his hands to his stomach, "You should of known better Bolton."

"Troy!" Gabriella screamed while Chad hugged her. Troy hissed, looking over at her, She began sobbing.

Cody glares down at him, "Get up Bolton! Get up! We're not done!" Troy looks at him, feeling blood seep through his fingers. Cody laughs, spinning the bloody toothpick in his hand.

"Come on," he taunts, "get up." Troy staggers, swaying as he tries to balance himself but when he goes to swing a punch, he falls to his knees.

Cody grabs his hair to make him look at him, "Gabriella is mine, Bolton. You're stupid to think otherwise."

Cody spits in his face, shoving Troy to the ground as he starts kicking Troy's stomach and face hard. "Loser." Cody walks away.

"Troy!" Gabriella screams running from chad's arms. She cups her hand under his head, she sobs, "Oh my god! Chad call an ambulance." Chad nods.

Gabriella grabs his hand, "Oh Troy." "Don't..Leave." He stammered. Gabriella nods, "I'm not going anywhere.. this is all my fault." she sobbed.

An Hour Later.

"What do you mean he's in a coma?" Gabriella asks, shaking all over from fear.

Chad, Hanna, and Jason try to comfort her, but she refused to. Not while Troy is lying in a hospital bed.

The doctor sighs, "We're sorry.. But he is in a coma right now..There's nothing we can do, It's all up to him now."

Gabriella began sobbing, Hanna rubbed her back and looked at Jason, "We'll go to the cafe. We'll be back, k?"

Chad nods and they leave him with Gabriella. Chad looks at her, "Gabs-" "He hates me Chad." He looks at her, "What?" "When he wakes up, He's gonna hate me so much. I treated him so bad for weeks and he ends up here. He'll hate me." she cried.

Chad looks at her, "Hey," He says gently, bringing her in for a hug, "You are not to blame." He whispers in her ear.

She sobs quietly, "I treated him..so bad-" "Bella," Chad says, "It is not your fault." "It feels like it is."

Chad shakes his head, "It's not." Gabriella sniffles, wiping her eyes, "What if he does hate me?" "He won't." "How do you know?"

"Because," Chad begins, looking in her big brown eyes, "I know you. And I know Troy. He won't hate you. He has nothing but love for you Gabriella."

Gabriella sniffled, "I feel so awful Chad-' "Do you honestly think he doesn't love you Gabriella? And that he will hate you because of this? What kind of shit has Cody put in your head?"

Gabriella sniffled, "I don't know, I'm a screw up Chad, I don't know why Troy keeps trying to be with me, I always end up pushing him away, I end up always hurting him in someway. I wasn't even with him, and now look at him?!"

She looked over at the hospital bed were troy's body layed. Him breathing in and out of tubes.

Chad sighed, "Gabs, the past few weeks, It's killed him. He barely ate, He barely slept, he barely talked to anyone. You were all he thought about. He loves you Gabriella, honestly I think more than anyone could ever love someone."

Gabriella looked away, "Did he say that?" Chad sighed, "He told me before Gabriella that he would himself if you left him.. You're his air. His world. His life. You are what is keeping him alive right now."

Gabriella walked over and held troy's hand, "I don't understand how he could love me so much. But god knows how much I love him for it."

Chad sighed, "He loves you. I know that for sure." Gabriella doesn't look at him," Chad, really, how has he been doing these past few weeks? please be honest with me?"

Chad shakes his head, "Look honestly, he scared me.."

Gabriella looks at him, her eyes half wide and nearly closed because of the heavy tears.

Before she can ask chad to elaborate, he continues, "One time I went to his house," he steps closer to his best friend. "He wasn't in his yard shooting hoops, He wasn't in his room, and the picture of his mom was shattered, hanging on the wall with dried blood on the shards of the glass."

Gabriella gasps, looking at Troy in shock, "he punched his mom's picture?" "I don't know." Chad says, "But I heard a pounding and..deep throated crying coming from the upstairs bathroom."

"He was-" "I opened the door and he was sitting on the floor in the middle of broken glass- big and small pieces- from the mirror."

No...

"I had to take him to the emergency room. Gabs, his left hand was completely torn up and covered in blood. His palm had a 10 inch shard right through the middle.

Gabriella looks at Troy's left hand, seeing the tiny scars and how his pinky curls in toward his palm and his two middle fingers are not fully extended. And she stupidly had avoided him. "I.." Chad pulls her in to a hug, "He needs you, Bella."

Gabriella sniffles looking at Troy, "He needs so much Chad.." Chad nods, "Gabriella with me being his bestfriend I can't help him. You're what he doesn't wanna lose."

Gabriella sniffled, "Do you wanna know why I can't see Troy?" Chad nods, "If you wanna tell me."

Gabriella sniffled, "Okay.. Right after me and Cody got together, He saw me and Troy laughing and hugging one day at school. He grew angry and thats when he started abusing me."

She let a tear slide down her cheek, she continued, "He didn't only just threaten Troy's life...He said he would make Troy look like the bad guy."

Chad looked at her, "The bad guy in what?" she cried, "In abusing me. He would make it seem like Troy was the one hurting me and Troy would get arrested... I couldn't do that to him Chad..I just couldn't... That's why I can't be with him."

Chad looks at her, "Gabriella.." She shakes her head, biting her lip, "I can't hurt him."

The machine beeps in her ears, the sounds seem to echo in her head, "Please, I just.." "Bella Troy needs you." "I am..I just need some air."

Chad grabs her hand, "He'll be alright Gabriella." Gabriella nods, "I hope so." she lets go of his grasp and walks out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Couple of weeks passed, Gabriella hasn't left his side, she held his hand the whole time, talking and singing to him,

Chad was visiting, "Gabs, have you got any sleep?" She yawns, "A little." He sighs, "Get some sleep, k?"

She nods, "I'll be back." He kisses her forehead and leaves. She looks at Troy, "I love you so so much Troy..I didn't mean to hurt you.."

"Yeah, But I did." Gabriella froze and turned to the door, "Cody.." She let go of troy's hand and stood infront of his bed to protect him.

"This is cute Gabriella-" "What are you doing here..." Cody smirks, "To pay Bolton a visit. He got me suspened from school. I hope he's happy."

He circles her, "But just so were clear, Does Troy know our little secret..." "Cody Don't-" He walks over to Troy, "Hey Bolton, Did Gabi tell you that I knocked her up? But I did her a favor, Got rid of it."

He looked up at Gabriella, He walks to her, "Poor gabi.." he cups her cheek, "Her baby didn't want her, Her mommy and daddy didn't want her," She gasps, "And soon enough, Troyboy won't want you either. After he knows that your just some slut that got pregnant with another guys baby." "How did you know about my-" "I know alot of things Gabriella-"

"Hey get out of here away from her!" Chad shouted.

Cody made a break for it and ran passed chad. Gabriella went to the floor in sobs.

Chad runs to her, "Gabs, What happened-" She sobbed, "You'll hate me. And now Troy..He'll hate me."

"What are you talking about?" "Cody raped me Chad! And I got pregnant..And..And..I lost it..And now Troy knows because of Cody!"

Chad kneels besides her, rocking her back and fourth. "Hey, Troy is not like that, Gabriella, Think of how well you know Troy."

He helps her to her feet, wiping her tears, "I want you to go for a walk." "But-" Chad shakes his head, "No, take a walk. relax and think how well you know Troy, how much you love him, cause if you he is capable of hating anybody, especially you, then you don't know him like you say you do."

Gabriella sighs, "Okay, I'll go." Chad nods watching her leave the room as he sits next to Troy's bedside.

"Hoops," Chad says, "wake up soon, okay? We need you."

The machine beeps, Troy's breathing steadily but then he coughs, a wheezing sound that sounds as painful as it looks.

Chad watched the bed, seeing his bestfriend move slowly and lethargic from the bed like he's been there for years.

"Troy?" Troy coughs, wheezing and then winces in pain.

"Troy." Chad says again. Troy reaches to take off the make he had been for the past two weeks.

"Wai...Gabriella.." She went for a walk." Chad explanis, "Troy, look at me, man."

Troy turns to look at him, "She'll be back?" Chad nods.

Gabriella was walking back into the hospital. She wanted so bad for Troy to wake up and be better.

The elevator dinged and she walked down the hallway and opened Troy's door.

She walked in, "I'm back Chad-" she looked over and saw Troy awake, "Troy.." she breathed. "Brie." he spoke weakly.

She ran to his arms, "I'm so so so sorry Troy! I'm so so sorry! It's all my fault you're in here. I love you so much! I never meant to hurt you." She said tears rolling down her cheeks, looking up at him.

Troy holds her in his arms, closing his eyes, and just breathing in her scent. Vanilla and strawberries with an odd lingering smell of cocoa. He lifts his crippled hand to run through her locks. "It's okay.."

Gabriella shakes her head, "No it's not.. You got hurt out of it." tears rolled down her cheeks.

He cups her cheek, "I got hurt because of me...It's not your fault." Gabriella shakes her head, "If it wasn't because of me..."

Troy shakes his head and crashes his lips against hers. Gabriella smiled sadly between the kiss.

He pulled away to soon, leaning his forehead against hers. "Troy..Did you hear what Cody said..In here?"

Troy frowns, "It's a little fuzzy.." he holds her closer, "But that changes nothing."

Gabriella looked down, Oh how foolish She'd been. Troy isn't capable of hate. Just as Chad had said.

Her eyes go to his hand, the crippled hand, and her stomach knots, "Troy..." she picked up his hand, tracing the small puckered scars, "Why did you..break glass?"

Chad exscused himself, Gabriella mentally thanks him. Troy sighs, "I lost it." "Troy-" "I lost my temper."

Gabriella kissed his hand, "I'm sorry.." He puts an arm around her, "Don't be...I love you so much."

Gabriella sniffled, "Troy..What cody said-" "It doesn't change anything-" "Troy I was pregnant with his baby.. You're not bad?" she looked at him.

"It wasn't your fault." he kisses the tip of her nose, "It changes nothing." Gabriella sighs, "I don't deserve you."

"No," He says sternly, grabbing her hips, and pulling her closer, "You deserve everything that's good."

Gabriella cups his cheek, "I hurt you so much..." "Gabriella, It doesn't matter." She shakes her head, "I love you so much. And I avoided you for weeks..For weeks Troy.." He looks at her.

"How can you stand to look at me, hold me, kiss me, or even love me after I...I hurt you so badly." "Cause it wasn't your fault." he leans back against his pillows, winching when he stretches his stitches, "I love you..I do."

Gabriella grabs his hand, Troy kisses her forehead, "Has coach came up to see me?" Gabriella shakes her head, "He hasn't...But Chad said if you wanted to, you can stay with him while you heal." Troy nods, "That will probably be best."

She smiles, "I think so also." Troy looks at her, "So where does this leave us?" She smiled, "If you want me, ask me, take me, I'm done losing you. I don't care what Cody does. I'm inlove with you Troy."

Troy smiles, kissing her lips again, "I love you. Will you be mine?" Gabriella grins, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Yes, Troy Bolton...I will." She pecks his lips and smiles, "I do."

Troy looks at her, kissing her forehead and whispers, "I finally have what I want." she smiled, snuggling her face into his neck, lightly kissing it, "Me too."

He smiles, "When do I get to leave?" She smiles, "Tomorrow Probably." He looks at her, "Will you come with me to Chad's? Stay with me a few nights?"

Gabriella smiled, "I wouldn't want anything else."

**Loving You Makes Me Stronger. **

After Troy was let out the next day. A few days later, he was settled into chad's place where he got his own room.

He was sleeping in his bed. Gabriella opened the door with her back quietly. She giggled coming over and sitting the tray of food on the counter next to his bed.

She sat her knees next to her and leaned againt troy's side, "Wake up sleepy head."

He stirred and finally opened his eyes, sitting up, "Hey." He pecked her lips.

She smiles, "I made you some breakfast, Pancakes with sausage, bacon, and toast."

Troy's stomach rumbles, he sits up, when he winces he lays back down.

Gabriella frowns, "Are you in pain?" "A bit..." "Well.." she picks up a fork and pokes a piece of fluffy pancakes.

"I can feed you." Troy smiles, "I think that'll help." He opens his mouth. She giggled giving him a bite. He swallows, "It's good." "Thank you." He smiles, "But I'll eat more later." She nods.

She lays down beside him, He looks at her holding her, "What's on your mind?" She sighed, "I wanna move on from this." he nods, "I know baby." "I wanna try something when you feel up to it." "What?"

"I want you to make love to me Troy..I wanna move on from this. I wanna remember how much you love me."

Troy smiles, "I don't want to push you..And I just...I don't want to hurt you." Gabriella moves to straddle him, her fingers intertwining themselves in his hair.

She leans her forehead against his, "I want you. I want us." she kisses him gently.

Troy smiles softly, lifting both his hands to hold her close and tight to him, Just breathing her in. Wishing he can keep her with him in this moment. right now.

However...He laughs, pulling back, She smiles at him, "What?" "I was just remembering something." "Like what?"

He cups her chin with his crippled hand, pulling her toward him so he can whisper in her ear, "Fruit salad..yummy. yummy."

Gabriella giggles, kissing his lips softly, "You are so immature." "Only around you."

Gabriella smiled, "Are you feeling okay?" Troy smiled, "Yeah, I am." "I love you Troy."

He smiles warmly and leans forward and kisses her passionately then it turns heatedly and they can't stop. Can't keep their hands or lips away from each other.

Troy flops over her and kisses down her neck, sucking at it.

Gabriella moans softly, "This..This is always meant to be with you. Always." She breathed.

Troy kisses a path of kisses down the middle of her breasts. then he dips his tongue into her naval.

she shivers in anticipation, "Troy..." he chuckles huskily, spreading her thighs apart.

Then the door opens..."Dude!" Chad covers his eyes quickly.

Troy looks up, "Dude! Privacy?!" Chad coughs, "Your dad's on the phone." "Tell him I'll call him later." "Troy-" "Later." Chad sighs and walks out.

Gabriella bites her lip, "Umm maybe we should lock the door." She giggled.

Troy laughs, lenaing to kiss her, then his cellphone goes off. Groaning, he lets his head fall forward, he picks up his blackberry, "Hello?"

He shouts into the phone, "Watch your tone, boy."

Troy's face pales, he sits stiff and rigid, "Dad...uh.." "Get your ass home now." "But-" "Now!"

Troy hears him hang up, Gabriella runs a hand through his hair, he looks at her, "I'm not leaving." She looks at him, "What?" "I'm not leaving. No. I'm finally happy here. I want this. I do. I haven't got a moment to spend alone with you and I'm not going to let jack take that from me!"

She smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Brie..baby.." she smiles, "Please, just touch me.."

Troy smiles, kissing her passionately, pinning her to the bed without hurting her.

Gabriella runs her fingers through his hair, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Troy.." she moans into the kiss, he kisses her neck, using his hands to feel her warm body.

Troy looks at her, "Gabriella, are you sure?" Gabriella nods, "I'm positive." "I don't want you to feel like you have to do this.."

She shakes her head, "No, I want to do this."

Troy nods, Gabriella looks at him, "Are you okay with doing this? I know you're still hurting a little bit." Troy shakes his head, "I'm ready for this also..We both need to move on from this."

An hour later, they lay together in a tangle of limbs and sheets.

Troy holds her toight to him as she snores gently against his chest. He can't sleep.

He lays in bed, holding the girl of his dream in his arms, and he can't sleep peacefully.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Over a month, everything was completely perfect.

Troy and Gabriella were great cause Cody was transferred over to west high.

Troy had his arm draped over Gabriella's shoulder as they walked up to her front door. "So we can make Mac and Cheese tonight."

She pecked his lips walking into the kitchen door. Gabriella stopped she saw a man sitting down with her aunt.

"Gabriella." The man spoke. She stood there, "Dad?" She breathed, "I wanted to see you-" Gabriella ran upstairs. "Gabriella!" Julie called after her.

Ezra Montez sighs, "Julie.." He puts his hand on his sisters shoulder, "I'll talk to her."

Julie sighs, "Don't upset her again...please?" Ezra looks at her, "que eso, Julie, I'm clean. I got better, I'm going to NA." "Ezra-" "I won't hurt her. I promise."

Ezra turns to go upstairs, walking slowly and with batted breath. It's been too long since he's seen Gabriella. He shouldn't of left, But Julie was right...It was for the best until he got well again.

He wasn't expecting Gabriella's mother to leave.

Julie looks at Troy, "Troy, maybe you should come back later.." Troy shakes his head, "I need to be here for Gabriella. She needs me."

Julie sighs, "Troy..it's a hard time right now-" "Why is he back anyways?"

Julie sighs, "He wants to take her back home. He wants to take her out of alberquerque." "What?!"

Julie raised her hands to calm him, But he takes a step back, "Gabriella can't leave.."

Julie shakes her head, "I'm sorry, but this would happen sooner or later. Her dad's leaving was only temporary."

"Why does she have to leave?!" "Troy please, I think it's best if you give Gabriella some space for now."

Ezra walks in cause the door is opened, "Hey your room is nice." She looks at him and turns away. He sighs, "Gabriella-" "Don't..Just don't say anything..I don't want you to."

Ezra sighs, "Sweetie, I didn't mean to hurt you-" "But you did! You don't get it! All these years, No phone calls. no letters. no christmas or birthday presents! Where the hell where you? Who the hell are you!"

He sighs, "I know I screwed up, but if you give me the chance-" "No-" "Gabriella, come live with me, Back in arizona...I can make it up to you."

"You can't do that! No! My life is here. Everyone and everything is here! Are you expecting me to throw that all away and go with you and hold hands around the campfire and sing songs? Like nothing happened?"

Ezra sighs, "I love you Baby bella." He says, "I am sorry I ever hurt you. I didn't mean to. I had to leave. I didn't want to, I had to."

Gabriella glares, "You had to? That is such...such...mierda!" "Hey," Ezra scolds, "watch your languauge young lady!"

"Oh!" Gabriella laughs sarcastically, "That is really rich! You have no right to tell me what to do, you left me when I was 5! and you ignored me all that time- you are not my father!"

"I'm still trying Gabriella-" "You don't need to! I hate you!" Ezra looks at her, "Just think about it, okay?"

She rolls her eyes, "Goodbye. I have nothing more to say to you.!" He sighs when she turns away and crossing her arms. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

Ezra made his way back downstairs to find julie and that boy that came home with Gabriella.

"How did it go?" Julie asked. He sighed, "Not good. She hates me julia. She really hates me. She won't even listen about moving with me. Am I making the right decision taking her with me?"

Julie sighs, "I shouldn't have suggested you leave-" "Hey," Ezra says, "It was the right thing to do."

"No way in hell." The two adults look at Troy. "She's not leaving. I won't let her."

Ezra raised his eyebrows at the boy, "And who are you?"

Troy's eyes narrowed, "Gabriella is my girlfriend.. She means everything to me."

Ezra sighed, Looking at Julia, then back at Troy, "Look, I'm..I understand what you mean-" "No you don't! she needs me-" "More like you need her." Ezra interrupted.

"I understand that you have a crush on her, son, But she's my daughter, And I've been apart from her way to long."

Troy step forward, "Where were you for most of her life!?" "Troy!" Julie yells, opening the front door, "I think its time you leave."

"No." The three of their heads snapped to see Gabriella in the dooframe. tears rolling down her cheeks, "Don't go Troy."

He frowns walking over to her and pulling her in for a hug, "It's fine. I'm right here. It's okay." Gabriella looked up at him from his chest with glossy eyes, "Troy..Can I stay with you tonight?"

"No." Ezra says, "I'm sorry, but not tonight." Gabriella looks at Troy, then at her father, then her aunt, "Aunt Julie, please-" "Listen to you father."

No...Not her Aunt too. No.

"Aunt Julie-" She looks at her brother, "I can take Gabriella home in the monring." Julie looks at Troy, "I will take you home now."

Gabriel began crying again, "Please no!" Ezra shakes his head, "Gabriella." She shakes her head, "I'm going with Troy! I"m almost 18!"

Julie sighed, "Ezra I think maybe you should let them spend some time together before she leaves-" "I"m not leaving!" She looks at Troy, "Let me go pack my bag and we'll go." Troy nods following her upstairs.

When they get upstairs, he shuts the door behind him. Gabriella takes out her duffle bag, throwing things into it. She sniffled.

Troy comes over and wraps his arms around her, "Baby, Don't cry.." She turns to him, looking at his chest, and playing with his shirt, "I don't wanna leave you. I can't leave you."

Troy looks at her, "Remember when you wanted to leave Cody? And I wouldn't let you? Then you suggested I runaway with you?"

Gabriella sniffs, rubbing tears off her eyes, "Yeah-" "Let's do it."

"What?" Troy kisses her forehead, inhaling her scent, "Let's runaway together."

Gabriella laughs, "Troy, really? what about Chad?" "He'll understand-" "Your dad?" "He won't have to know."

"Money?" "I have a lot to help us." "What about that thing about waiting after graduation?"

He smiles, "I can't lose you. I just can't.." She sighs, "Where will we go?" "Anywhere. Away from here." Gabriella smiles, "Let's do it!" "After school. We will leave then."

Gabriella sighed, "Are you scared?" Troy wraps his arms around her, "No. Are you?" She sighs, "Just how it will turn out."

"Hey, look at me," she looks at him, "It's gonna turn out fine. Everything's okay. k?" Gabriella nods, "I love you."

"I love you most." Troy says, hugging her to his chest. She wraps her arms tight around him, Troy inhales her scent, "Oh I love you."

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh I love you too." she kissed his lips.

**Loving You Makes Me Stronger**

"Can you believe it? Caleb asked me to homecoming! Homecoming Gabi! Homecoming!" Gabriella looked at her, "I'm happy for you."

Hanna frowned, "Oh sweetie. I'm sorry. I know you're still hurting with the whole cody thing-" "Actually, I think I've completely moved on from that."

Hanna raised a brown, "Really?" Gabriella nods, "Yeah, I"m just nervous about something else." Hanna looked at her, "What?"

Gabriella looked passed her to see Troy coming out of the gym, "Talk to you later, k?" Gabriella walks over, "Hey." "Hey." Gabriella looks left to right, "Are we umm still doing this? after school?" Troy nods, "Yeah of course. What's wrong?"

Gabriella sighs, "I've just been real nervous. What if we get caught? What if someone finds us before we get on that plane?" "No one will find us-" "You did."

He puts his hand on her shoulders, rubbing his thumbs in calming circles. "Baby Brie, relax." He kisses the tip of her nose, "We'll make it on that plane.."

Gabriella bites her lip, nodding as she looks at him through her lashes, "Okay. I just want us to be together."

Troy only smiles, "We will be." Forever and ever. Troy thinks to himself.

Gabriella looks at him, "I'll meet you where?" he kisses her forehead, "Outside, after school, k?" Gabriella nods, and the bell rings, she looks at him, "I have to go to spanish."

He nods kissing her lips, "I love you." She smiles, "I love you too." and she walks off.

Troy sighs running a hand through his hair, "Is that the girl." a voice spoke behind him. He turns to see, "Coach-" "Is that the girl you've been screwing around with?" He glared.

Troy glares back, "She's more than that. Don't say anything else against her." He starts to walk away, "It won't last, you know."

Troy stops and looks at him, He smirks and continues, "Woman and us Bolton Men don't work. She'll end up leaving you. Just like mommy. You remember that Troy. She'll be fucking a better man by the end of the year.."

Troy watches his dad leave, his stomach sinking and knotting.

No...He won't let Gabriella leave. He can't. His mom left...He won't let Gabriella leave. Not ever.

"Gabriella.!" He says in a paranoid whisper tone, walking quickly to find Gabriella.

Maybe its best they leave now.

**Loving You Makes Me Stronger. **

Gabriella sat in class, tapping her pin, "Gabriella." she looked up, Her spanish teacher spoke, "You're need in the principals office."

Gabriella nods, grabbing her bag and gathering her things.

Walking down the hallway, she was pulled to the side, she was about to scream until a hand went over her mouth, "Troy-" "We have to leave. Now."

"Troy, I thought we were doing this after school. Can't it wait?" He shakes his head, crashing his lips on hers. Gabriella pulls his shirt towards her, deeping the kiss.

They pull away, "Thanks for that." she giggled, He smiles, grabbing her hand, "Come on. let's go. My truck is out front." Gabriella nods and they run outside.

After going into her house and getting her things since her aunt was at work. They put all their things in the back.

Troy looks at her, "You changed your number, right?" She nods, "You?" He nodded back.

They got into his truck, "You ready?" He asks. She nods, "We're really doing this, huh?" He nods, "yep."

She smiles, "You know, we should just drive there. The airport is obvious. Where are we going exactly?"

He has to think of something. tapping the steering wheel, he looks out the windshield. "How about..." "Troy?" "Huh?" "Where are we going?"

Troy bites his lip,"South Carolina." Gabriella raises a brow, "South Carolina. Why?"

He grabs her hand, "It's far away from here, There's a beach, It's perfect Brie. Just me and you."

Gabriella smiled, "Let's do it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It's been a few hours of being on the road. Gabriella looked at Troy as he was driving. "Troy.."

He yawns, "Yeah." she smiles sadly, "Why not pull over and we can take a nap or something or get a motel or something for now?"

Troy rubbed his forehead, "You sure?" Gabriella nods, "Yeah, you look exhausted Troy. You deserve some sleep."

Sleep sounds good. He should sleep. But he can't. If he stops, Gabriella might...No. He refuses to think about that."

Sighing, He reaches in the glove compartment and pulls out black electric tape.

Gabriella looks at him, biting back a yawn, "Troy?" "Take the wheel for a sec. Please Brie."

"Troy-" "Damn it! Just take the stupid wheel for a damn split second!" Gabriella looks at him, "What are you thinking of doing?"

He pulls over, Gabriella looks at him, "Troy-" "I can't lose you!"

Gabriella looks at him confused, "What are you talking about-" "You'll leave me just like my.." He stopped and just looked at her.

Gabriella shakes her head, scoots closer and cups his cheeks, "Look at me."

He looks at her and she wraps her arms around him and kisses him lightly, "I love you and only you. I'm never ever leaving you. Do you understand me? I'm not her. I'm not her Troy. I'm not your mother. And I never will be. You can't lose sleep over this Troy. Please, For me?"

Troy looks down biting his inner cheek, "I can't lose you..."

"You won't ever lose me." She puts her hands on his, "Troy, you will not lose me, "Your scaring me Troy.."

Troy looks at her, "I...I don't need sleep. I just need you." Gabriella looks at him, "You're scaring me Troy.."

He looks at her, "Dammit Brie! I can't lose you! Don't you understand that if they find us your deadbeat father is gonna take you!"

Gabriella begins crying and looks away, He frowns, "Oh baby, Don't cry, I'm sorry-" "Just leave me alone.. Just drive. Don't talk to me." She looks out the window.

He turns to the windshield, gripping the steering wheel as he pulls back onto the road. Stealing a glance at Gabriella out of the corner of his eye. She's trying to hide it, But she is crying.

And Troy feels bad, Sighing, He drives in silence.

He'll make it up to her, He will. He didn't mean to snap at her.

Hours later, It feels like he's been driving forever, his eyes are heavy and begin to droop closed.

He curses when he realizes he forgot to tape his eyes open.

He tightens his hand on the wheel, biting back a yawn, but his truck veers left and soon the rythmic humming of the engine lulls Troy to a gentle sleep...

Until the truck goes off the road and runs over something big. Troy grips the wheel, slamming his foot on the brake as he bites his lip.

When the front of his truck hits something hard and the engine dies, he lets out a breath.

Looking over, by some miracle, Gabriella had slept through all that. She'll never know until morning.

He has plenty of time to think up a reason of...why he is so far off the road.

How bad is it? He has no idea.

**Loving You Makes Me Stronger.**

Gabriella stirred around, and opened her eyes, Gabriella yawned rubbing her eyes and looking around, She looked over at Troy who was passed out asleep.

Gabriella looked outside to see they were infront of a cliff. Gabriella bit her lip, What happened last night?

She sighed and she looked over at Troy, He's finally asleep. Gabriella sighs, getting out of the car, and looking at the front of it, "Shit..!" Gabriella said.

When she heard a noise, she looked up to see Troy who had just woke up cause of her slamming the door and he jumped out of the car, "I can explain, baby.."

She remembered their fight last night, She bit her lip back, "You don't need to. I wanna talk to you."

Troy looks at her, "Brie-" Gabriella shakes her head and walks over wrapping her arms around his waist, "I hate fighting...I really do. I'm sorry for last night. Can you forgive me?"

"Brie," Troys says, "You have nothing to apologize for. Nothing to beg for forgiveness for...I snapped at you, I was cranky."

"More than cranky." She giggles, He smirks, kissing her cheek. "I'm sorry. I am."

"Hey!" The voice makes them turn, A woman in a white blouse and faded high waist blue jeans with cowgirl boots is leaning against the railing of the highway Troy had been driving last night.

"Do you need help!" Troy stands up, shutting the car door and moving so Gabriella is behind him. "Uh, no we're fine, my dad just went to go get gas!" Just a small white lie.

The woman looks at him then the truck and the road, "Why are you so far from the road?" "Oh you know, He thought it'd be safer."

The woman shakes her head, sticking her hands in her pockets. "I can give you all a ride if you want? I'm just headed to Texas."

Troy looks at her, "Uh, We're fine really. We're really fine." Gabriella looks at the lady, "Will you exscuse us for a second."

The woman nods, Gabriella looks at Troy, "Troy this truck is gonna make it all the way to South Carolina."

Troy sighs, "We don't even know her." Gabriella bites her lip, "She can't be that dangerous Troy... Do you wanna stay here all night?"

"No, But-" "Troy," Gabriella says, grabbing his hand, holding it tight, "Its better than going back. It's better than me leaving."

Troy looks back at the woman, who is leaning against her van. Sighing, He cups his hand around his lips, "Okay! We'll go with you!"

The woman smiled, "Alright." Troy and Gabriella grabbed their bags out of the truck and placed it in her van.

As they were on the road, It was silent. Until the woman spoke, "So, where are you two heading to?"

Gabriella smiles, "South Carolina." "Where are you two from? Your awful young?" Gabriella sighs, "We're from New Mexico."

"Oh." she taps the steering wheel, "Aren't you guys a little young-"

"No." Troy says, "Look Ma'am, Just..take us to the nearest gas station."

"Troy!" Gabriella scolds, and she looks at the woman who is kind enough to help them, "I'm sorry."

The woman bites her lip, "It's fine." she says, "I'm Dana."

"Gabriella." Dana smiles and turns to look at Troy for a quick second. He looks familiar to her, But she can't decided where from.

They pull into a gas station and they all get out. Gabriella follows Troy to the back. "You could be a little bit nicer Troy."

Troy looks at her, "I just wanna be in south carolina already, okay?" "Well, we're not gonna get there any faster with your attitude with this woman that was nice enough to help us."

Troy sighs pulling her closer to him, kissing her forehead, "I'm sorry. I love you." Gabriella smiles sadly, "I love you too. Forever and always."

Dana walks through the isles of the gas station. Her car is being filled, and she might as well replenish some food here, that and her daughter likes twinkies.

Smiling, She grabs three sandwiches, three bottles waters, and a box of twinkies, she goes to the counter but stops when she see's the tv above the register.

A picture of the two kids behind the news anchor, her faces pales when she hears their names, particualary the boy's.

"He looks just like..." Shaking her head, she puts the stuff on the counter, grabbing her cellphone from her pocket and goes to the contact she doesn't know why she still has.

She clicks the call button, putting the phone to her ear.

Her heart races at each ring, then she hears the husky voice of her ex husband. "Hello?" "Jack? It's me..Dana."

"So what are we exactly gonna do when we get there? Where we gonna live?"

Troy pulls her close, "We'll struggle at first, But we'll get through it together, We'll just have to live in a motel for a while until we find something."

She nods, "Then I'll find a job-" Troy shakes his head, "No, I'll find one. I want you to relax."

Gabriella laughs, "Troy come on." He smiles, and then turns to serious, "You have no idea how much I love you."

She smiles, "I think I might." They just kept looking into each other's eyes, until a voice interrupted, "Hey umm, I got the van ready? You all ready to go?"

Gabriella smiles, "Okay." Troy grabs her hand, leading her outside.

**Loving You Makes Me Stronger. **

Hours.

Hours of driving and it was getting dark.

Dana Bolton sighed as she looked over at the sleeping runaway teens, With Troy's arm draped over Gabriella and Gabriella's head resting on his chest with her arm around his waist.

She sighed pulling to a stop at the danforth's were Jack Bolton awaits.

Dana sighs, She has to do this, And if Jack is drinking to much, son of a bitch alcoholic, She will take troy with her.

Hands down, No Doubt.

However, There isn't much she can do about Gabriella.

Unbuckling her seat belt, Dana grabs her baggy purse and cell phone, getting out of the car and letting the two runaways sleep in the back.

When she reaches the door, she knocks, and it's answered by Richard Danforth, Jack is pacing the front room, and another man and woman sit on the couch.

"Hi." Dana says, "I uh..I'm here to see.." Jack comes over, "Dana, Where are they?" She can smell liquour on his breath, "You're still drinking?"

Jack just looks at her, "Where are they Dana?" She just looks at him, then the others around the room, "Their in the car. Their sleeping."

Jack nods, "I want them in here. Now!" Chad sighs, "Coach don't be to hard on him."

Jack ignores Chad, "I'm getting them." He shoved by Dana going outside.

Julie was the first to speak, "Where did you find them?" Dana sighed, "They were broken down on the side of the road."

Ezra Montez sighed, "Well, Gabriella is gonna be in so much trouble."

Right then Jack Bolton came in with Troy and Gabriella holding their hands behind him.

Jack looked at the two teens, "Sit down." Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand, but not stopping to glare at Dana. Dana gulped.

Jack glared at them, "What on earth made you do this?!" Troy rubbed Gabriella's back, "We didn't wanna be apart-"

Jack laughed, "Well, you know what Troy. You blew it! You two are over! You are not aloud around each other anymore!"

"You...You can't do that!" Troy yelled standing up. Jack glared, "Yes I can! You're only 17! You have no idea what 'Love' Is!"

"And you do?" Troy asks, shoving his dad backward, "You know nothing! Mom left you because you are a fucking abusive drunken bum!"

Dana winces at her son's tone of voice, "Boys.." She gets between them, and shoves them apart, "That is enough, Now Seperate!"

Troy glares at her, "You don't need to be here! You set us up!" She shakes her head, "No, I wasn't. I thought I was doing the right thing-" "No you don't! You do you think you are!"

She pauses and then says, "I'm your mother Troy.."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gabriella covers her mouth, looking at Troy to gage his reaction. But he only stares for a moment...

He marches out and takes a walk. Gabriella goes to go after him, but Ezra grabs her arm, "hija, we are going home. right now."

"No." Gabriella shakes her head, but her father sighs, he tightens his hand on her arm.

"It is for the best," He looks at julie, "please get the car ready."

Gabriella shakes her head, "Please..just please let me check on him please..please dad."

Ezra Montez looks at her, she called him dad.

He lets go of her arm. She looked at him, "You have 15 minutes." Gabriella nods running out to the front door.

When she gets out there, she see's Troy standing at the end of the sidewalk.

She walks slowly and bites her lip. She touches his back lightly, "I...I know you probably wanna be alone..But I had to check on you.."

"She...She's come back..." He doesn't look at her, he doesn't even open his eyes, He just..

"Troy-"

"Why did she come back?"

"Troy look at me," she cups his face in her hands, "Look at me." His cheeks are wet, It breaks her heart.

"How...how dare she come back.." Before Gabriella could catch him or help him stay on his feeet, he falls to his knees and wraps his arms around himself.

Crying, Weeping, like the small boy that woke up after his 3rd birthday and discovered his mommy was gone.

"She...She.." His words become a incoherent babble. Gabriella knees beside him, going to hug him close, but he shoves her away, "Please just leave me alone..."

Gabriella bites her lip, "Troy...I-" "Just go Gabriella! Just go! I don't need you!" Gabriella's heart broke in two.

Tears shining in her eyes, "O...Okay..." She got up and quickly ran down the street. She will run to her house. She didn't care.

Gabriella ran up to her room, Slamming her door.

She slides down the door and lets a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

She sniffled, "You're fine.. You're okay Gabriella. You're okay." Then she collapsed and began sobbing.

**'Loving You Makes Me Stronger'**

She walked into school the next day. Her father and aunt's demands.

They made a decision, If she finished her senior year without missing anymore school she could remain there and her father has already found a house in alberquerque.

She sighed going to her locker, opening it and putting her face inside. "Hey!" Gabriella jumped and saw Hanna and Caleb.

"Gabriella? Are you okay?" Caleb asked. Gabriella frowns, "I'm fine...Just had a rough few days. I've been sick." She lied.

Hanna nods, "Yeah, I was beginning to wonder where you were. Where's Troy?"

Gabriella bites her lip, "I..I think we broke up.." she looks down.

"Broke up? Why?" Hanna says, her eyes big and bright. Caleb wraps an arm around her, "You were good together, Gabs."

"Thanks Caleb.." Gabriella sniffles, "I just...what changed...He..He used to..he shoved me.."

Hanna hugged her best friend, "It's okay.." she pulls back, "Hey. Friday. Me and you are going to have a girls night. K?"

Gabriella sadly smiles, "Okay. sounds like a plan." Hanna smiles, "Good."

The bell rings, "I've got to go to math." Hanna nods as Gabriella walks away.

Hanna turns to Caleb, "We need to figure out what's up with Troy."

"Are you gonna talk to him?" "No." she turns to Caleb, "You are."

Caleb looks at her, "What?" She smiles at him, he goes to open his mouth to speak, but she puts a finger to his lips.

"Ah,ah." She says, "Talk to him and let me know what he says." "Babe, I'm not a lackey."

"No. But you are my boyfriend, So go." She stands on her toes to press her lips to his.

Caleb sighs, "Fine. I'll talk to him." "Good. Now go to the gym." Caleb sighed walking away.

He makes his way to the gym and opens the double doors and see's Troy shooting hoops but keeps missing.

Caleb takes a deep breath, "Hey." Troy looks at him but continues shooting, "Hey."

Caleb looks over, tossing his backpack on the ground and opens his hands.

Troy passes the ball, Caleb catches it, "So we missed you a few days..Where ya been?"

He tosses it back to Troy, "Just went out of town." he replies throwing it back. Caleb catches it. "Oh." Troy twirls the ball in a circle.

"So what's up with you and Gabi? She seems pretty, miserable today."

Troy is silent, he continues to twirl the ball on his finger. Caleb watches him carefully, "Troy, man-" "I don't know." Troy lies, shooting the ball at the padded wall.

Caleb jumps when the sound echoes throughout the gym. "So, what's going on with you?"

Troy pins him with a glare so frosty, so cold. "Troy-" "Nothing's going on."

Caleb sighed, "Must be something cause of how upset she is." Troy shakes his head, "Nothing is wrong."

Caleb sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Okay, man. I'll catch ya later, k?" Troy nods, and continues shooting hoops.

Caleb walks out of the gym, and Hanna pulls him against the wall, "So what's up with him?" "He said nothing is going on."

"Dammit Caleb, you suck at this." Caleb rolled his eyes, "Well I tried." she bit her lip, "Do you think Troy would cheat on Gabriella?"

"What? How? He's crazy about her?" Hanna sighed, "Yeah, but still, I have an idea to see if he would."

"How?" "Victoria." Victoria? Really?" Hanna nods, "Come on."

**'Loving You Makes Me Stronger'**

Hanna, Caleb, and Victoria were outside the gym, "Okay, you remember what to do?" Victoria rolls her eyes, "Yeah, If he's vulnerable right now, I can probably get him."

Hanna nods, "We just have to see if he would cheat, Ready?" Victoria nods and she fixes her skirt and walks into the gym.

Hanna and Caleb follow after but go behind the bleachers.

Troy is coming out of the locker room with his towel over his shoulder, "Hi Troy." Victoria smirks, twirling her hair. "What?" He says codly.

Victoria giggles, "Well, I heard about you and your girlfriend, and I've just got to say, you deserve way better, and I can give you better."

She runs her hand down his chest, "I have a key to the janitors closet." She winks.

Hanna rolls her eyes from the bleachers, "I see why the school calls her the main slut." she whispers.

Troy says nothing, he shakes his head and goes to get his backpack from the bleachers.

Victoria follows him, giving his ass a squeeze, Troy jolts straight up and grabs her wrist.

Squeezing a little to hard, he glares at her, "Go away, Victoria."

Victoria tugs her wrist, but he doesn't let go. "Okay, you are hurting me-"

"You're hurt?" Troy asks, his eyes and voice darkening, Hanna and Caleb watch from their hiding place.

They hear Troy laugh bitterly, "You have no fucking idea what hurting is. Not like I do. Your parents love you. They would never abandon you. Now. Go. Away."

He shoves Victoria away so hard that she lands on her ass first on the floor, Troy grabs his backpack and leaves the gym in a huff.

Hanna and Caleb gasps at what he says, "It's about is parents." Caleb raises a brow, "I thought him and his dad had a good relationship?"

Hanna shrugs, "It seemed like it.. But we never seen behind closed doors."

Troy pushes the door open and then he bumps into someone and they fall to the floor.

He looks down and see's Gabriella and she's gathering all her scattered books and papers.

She looks up and see's him. "I...I...I'm sorry..I..I wasn't paying attention." She stammered.

"It's fine, "Troy says in a dead panned tone, helping her up back on her feet.

He tightens the grip on his backpack strap, looking away. "Have a good day."

He walks around her, marching moodily off to his hiding spot.

He doesn't think Gabriella knows about it, and for that he's grateful.

He wants to be alone these days.

He pushes the door open that leads to the school roof, setting his backpack on the bench, He goes to the wall and slides down it. Hugging his knees and putting his forehead against them.

/

"Gabi." Hanna says, gently grabbing her friend's shoulder. "Csan me and Caleb ask you something?"

Gabriella bites her lip, "Sure.."

"How is...Troy's relationship with his dad? I mean...his mom-"

"I don't know.." Gabriella shakes her head, "His dad is the coach here.."

"Gabs, We know that." Caleb says, "But behind closed doors..."

Gabriella shakes her head again, "He doesn't exactly talk to me anymore...Who's that?"

She looks at the office door, A woman with a brief case.

Hanna and Caleb turn to see her, Then the announcement over the intercom comes through the halls.

"Troy Bolton please come to the office immediately. Troy Bolton."

/

Troy walks into the office, "What's going on?" The principal sighs, "Troy, this is Ms. Greene. She's a social worker. She just wants to ask you a few questions."

Troy stares at her, She smiles sadly, "Have a sit Troy." Troy takes a sit across from her.

"How's your relationship with your father and mother?" Troy bites his lip, "My dad is the coach here, and my mom left when I was 3."

She nods, "Is your relationship good with your father?" He nods, "Yeah, It's fine." She nods, "Would you rather live with your mother or father? He raises a brow, "Truthfully?"

The lady nods, "I'd rather live on my own. I'm ready for that. I don't even stay home half the time. I stay with my buddy Chad."

"How old are you?" "I'll be 18 in a few days.." The social worker nods, "Thank you Troy. That will be all."

/

"So were going to the mall to pick out homecoming dresses." Hanna says.

Gabriella sighs, "I'm not going to-" "Gabi, please! It will be so fun. It could be just us hanging out."

"What about Caleb?" She sighs, "We'll compromise, please Gabi?"

Gabriella sighed, "Okay. Okay. I'll go." Hanna jumps up and down, "Yes!"

/

Troy was in the locker room with Chad, "So you going to homecoming friday night?" Chad asks.

Troy shakes his head, "No." Chad sighs, "Troy, It could do you some good, you know?" Troy ignores him.

Chad bites his lip back, "Let's make a deal." Troy looks at him, "What?" "You know how I'm having trouble shooting from middle court?"

Troy nods, "Well If I makes middle court free throw, you go to go to homecoming, no questions asked." "And if you don't?" Chad smirks, I"ll pay you $100."

Troy shakes his head, "You're going to hustle me aren't you?"

Chad gasps in mock hurt, but looks convincing, "I am...offended that you would think I, your bestest friend would do that."

"Bestest?" Troy says with raised brows, "Really?" "That's all you got out if it? come on, are you accepting the deal or not?"

"Chad-" "Keep in mind, I know where you stay half the time and I can just knock you out and drag you to homecoming whether you want to go or not."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Fine. Let's go." Chad smirks, "They leave the locker room going to the gym.

Chad grabs a ball off the rack and bounces it, "Okay, If I make this shot. you're going." Troy rolled his eyes, "Go ahead Chad."

Chad nods, bouncing the ball and taking a breath and shooting it from the spot, watching it go swiftly through the hoop.

Chad whistles, "Well look there, I did it. We're gonna have fun at homecoming."

Troy glares, "You hustled me, man." Chad nods, "Yeah I did, Didn't I?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hanna and Gabriella sat in Gabriella's room, Hanna going through the closet trying to find a good homecoming dress.

"You know, you have no taste." Gabriella rolled her eyes, Hanna smiled, "So have you decided what you're gonna wear?"

Gabriella nods, Getting up and going to the closet and lifting a huge box from the top and bringing it to the bed where Hanna came over to.

"This was my mom's. She was gonna walk down the isle in it after I was born, But it never got there. My aunt kept it ever since."

Gabriella lifted the lid off and Hanna gasped, "Oh my god..It's insanely beautiful!"

Gabriella nods, "I know." Hanna smiles, "You know what would make you look much more mysterious?"

Gabriella looks at her, "What?" "A Mask?" "But I don't-" "Yeah, But I do."

/

The school gym was loud with blasting music. Everyone dancing and going crazy.

Chad had his arm wrapped around Taylor's waist, and Troy and Caleb beside them. Caleb check his phone, "Where is Hanna?"

Chad chuckled, Probably trying on her 50th dress as we speak." "I heard that." Hanna said walking up.

Caleb looks at her, "Hey, what took you so long?" Hanna smiles, turning to the staircase, "This is why.."

All 5 of their heads turn to the top of the staircase to see a nervous girl with a long white sparkling beautiful dress on with a white mask. and her brunette hair down in messy curls.

She can't do this. Everyone is staring at her. If she scans the crowd, She see's Troy staring with his mouth gaping.

Her stomach flutters with butterflies as she bites her lipto hold her breath in her lungs.

Hanna is smiling big at her, she wants to either slap her or kiss her.

Oh God! What if she trips? Or-or someone trips her?

Shaking her head, Gabriella walks over to the punch table.

She just wants the attention off of her. Which won't happen anytime soon because she feels everyone's eyes on her.

Hanna grabs Caleb's hand, "Come on, Baby. Hunter Hayes is playing and you know I love I want crazy."

She drags him to the dancefloor. Chad copies and yanks Taylor.

Soon it's just Troy. Looking at Gabriella and how beautiful she looks.

Gabriella swallowed the small cup of punch quickly. She shouldn't of came. It was a bad idea.

She turned around and came face to face with Troy.

Gabriella looked at him through her masked brown chocolate eyes. He takes a breath, Gabriella." Gabriella breaths, "Hi Troy.."

The music gets louder, and she looks down and then says, "This was a bad idea. I'm sorry. I should go." She lifts up her dress and starts to walk away.

Troy grabs her arm, "One dance."

She looks at him, biting her lip shyly as she tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Troy-" "Just one dance." Those big blue eyes are so alluring.

"You won't shove me away?" His eyes flash hurt so fast, Gabriella misses it, "I promise."

Gabriella takes a breath, "Okay." Troy grabs her hand leading her to the dancefloor as greatest fan of your life plays.

Gabriella locks her arms around his neck and Troy wraps his around her waist.

Hanna smiles from her spot.

They just sway together with the music, Everyone looking at them, Especially Gabriella. She hides her face by looking down.

"Brie.." she looks at him, "Their all staring. Why are they all staring?"

Troy lifts her chin, "You..You're beautiful." He smiles softly when she blushes, but her lip again.

"It was uh my mom's-or it was going to be my mom's. The mask is Hanna's...And I just..Well, I-" Troy presses his lips against hers, moving them slow and sensual.

Gabriella smiles between the kiss. After a minute or two Troy pulls away, leaning his forehead against hers, "Oh I was so stupid baby..I was a stupid idiot."

Gabriella shakes her head, running her fingers through his hair, "No Troy..It was a lot to take in..I was just.." "What?"

She bit her lip, "When you said you didn't need me..and ignored me after that."

"I'm sorry.." Troy whispers, kissing her lips softly as the song changes to everything by lifehouse.

Gabriella moans softly into the kiss, pressing her body against him.

"Damn." Caleb says, Causing the pair to pull apart, "Get a room."

"Thank you..Caleb so much." Gabriella giggled. Hanna smiles, "So, you two back together?" Gabriella looks at Troy, Troy looks at her, "In my eyes, We never broke up, but yeah, we're back together."

Gabriella smiles, Then Hanna smiles, glad of what she's done. She grabs Caleb's hand leading him back to the dancefloor.

Troy places his hands back on her waist. Gabriella wrapped her arms around him and continued dancing.

"You do look gorgeous Brie.." Gabriella smiles, "It was my mom's wedding dress, Well, Was going to be, and since it will never be worn for a wedding, It deserved a night out."

Troy bites his lip, tracing his fingers over the soft fabric. The creamy material making her flesh look tanner and glowing.

"Maybe one day It will be worn down the isle." he whispers, not knowing Gabriella heard him.

"What?" "Huh?" "You just said-" "I was thinking out loud..." He pulls away, "I uh need some air, I'll be right back."

Gabriella nods, "Okay." he kisses her cheek, "I'll be back." Gabriella nodded and he walks away.

Gabriella sighed, standing in the middle of the dancefloor looking up at the shining disco ball. "I love your dress."

Gabriella turned to see a girl with blonde hair smiling. Gabriella smiled, "Well thank you." "I'm Zoey by the way." Gabriella. I've never seen you before."

"I'm a freshman. Just started here a week ago." Gabriella nods, "Well, It's nice to meet you. And welcome to East High." The girl nods and walks away.

Gabriella walked over to the punch table that Chad was at, "Hey Chad." "Hey Gabster. Where's Troy?" "He had to get some air. Where's Taylor?"

He groaned, "In the bathroom with Hanna for the 10th time tonight." Gabriella giggled.

Chad smiled, "It's great to see you happy again." Gabriella smiles, "It's good to feel that way." Chad frowns, "He's been a mess without you Gabriella."

Gabriella frowns, "Chad, Is..Is he going to be okay? What happened with his mom? Is she still in town or contact?"

"I don't know." Chad says, "Troy doesn't talk about it."

Gabriella sighs, clutching the cup in her hand as she see's Zoey standing by the wall.

"Chad, do you know her?"

"Who?" Gabriella points to Zoey, who waves at them self consciously.

Chad shakes his head, "No..I don't."

Gabriella looks at him,"Troy does seem to be doing better." Chad chuckled, "Gabs, didn't you see the look he had on his face when you walked in?"

Gabriella giggled, "Yeah." Then Troy came walking back and grabbed her hand, "I'm back." he looks at Chad, "Exscuse us Chad."

Chad nods and Troy pulls her back to the center of the floor, "You don't need to be in the corner all night?"

Gabriella smiles, "So I have awesome news..If I continue coming to school everyday for the rest of my senior year, I don't have to go to Arizona." she smiles.

Troy smiles, "That's great Brie.." He holds her close, Gabriella smiles laying on his shoulder.

Troy rubs her back as they sway slowly to the music, "Troy, What you said earlier, what did you mean?"

Troy bites his lip, "Uh...Well, I..I was just.." He tilts his head to listen to the song, "One more dance?"

Gabriella smiles, It's a small smile with a partial frown because he had avoided the question.

But nonetheless, She grabs his hand and lets him lead her to the dancefloor as break by halestorm plays through the loud speakers.

The night was coming to an end.

The song ended and Gabriella pulled away from Troy, "I think I should go." Troy shakes his head, "Don't go.."

Gabriella looks at him, "The dance is almost over Troy."

Troy walks closer to her, and cups her cheeks, "I love you so much." He whispers, tracing her lips with his thumb.

Gabriella smiles, "I love you too," and whispers in his ear, "Why don't we get out of here?"

Troy kisses her lips, pulling away slowly, "I would love that.."

"Then let's go.." Troy smiles, taking her hand as they turn to the door to leave.

They walked to the parking lot and went to his truck. He opened the door for her, she smiles getting in.

He goes over to the drivers side and gets in.

A few minutes later they end up at the alberqurque point that over looks alberquerque.

They get out and Troy helps her into the back of the truck and they lay down next to each other.

Gabriella looks up at him, "I love you." He kisses her nose, looking into her eyes, "I love you too." Gabriella smiles as he leans in and starts kissing her heatedly.

He gets ontop of her, Troy lifts her mask off, "I wanna see you."

Gabriella smiles, going to his ear, "Make me yours again Troy."

"You are mine." Troy whispers, kissing her again, treating her lip a jewel made of glass and gold, like he's terrified to break her.

His hands gently go under her to the hundreds of buttons.

He growls in frustration when he discovers the buttons are too small for his fingers to work with. he pulls away with a glare.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asks.

"Turn around," Troy commands, But Gabriella isn't scared, she smirks and turns around like said, "I hate to ruin this dress... It's beautiful on you."

Gabriella laughs, "Just do it Troy." He nods ripping the dress from the buttons and they clatter all over the car.

Gabriella smiles, her dress falling off her. She giggled, Troy smirks as he see's she has no bra on.

He attacks her neck with kisses going down her breasts, Gabriella gasps, Troy pulls away slipping off his jacket.

Gabriella giggles, going to his tie and undoing it, soon he's pulling his shirt over his head.

Gabriella smiles as he kisses her passionately, Gabriella pulls away, "Troy, No foreplay, just..just please now."

He chuckles, kissing her hotly as he slips his pants off then his boxers.

"Troy." Gabriella moans, "Please." "I want to take my time." Troy whispers.

Kissing the spot just below her ear by an inch, pressing his body into hers as he holds her so close.

So close he can feel the heatfrom her body seeping to him. that alone makes him hard.

She moans as he kisses her neck, kisses, licks and nips the sensitive flesh.

Mmmm...

"Troy.." Why must he take his time?

"Gabriella moaned, "Troy..just please.."

Troy chuckles, taking his lips down her stomach then back up to her neck, then he kissses her nose then her lips, "I love you baby."

Gabriella looks at him, "If you love me, you'll do it. Now!" Troy chuckles, "Impatient, aren't we?"

Gabriella shrugs, "I don't know. just do it. please. I don't want to go slow. You're killing me Troy."

Troy smirks, "Just be patient." She whimpers, "You're torturing me."

Troy kisses her lips, "I love you." he whispers. She rolls her eyes, "Yeah. Yeah, Yeah. love you too. Just do it Troy."

Troy chuckles, "You are..woah!" Gabriella shoves him so he is sitting up, moving to straddle him, she shoves him down as she starts rocking her hips against his.

The friction creating an itch and heat that makes her sexual hunger wail from sheer pain.

Her loins tighten and she feels him harden, "Oh..." Troy moans.

Gabriella's hand go to the button on his slacks.

deepening her kiss as she slides his slacks and boxers down his thighs.

She pulls away with a smirk on her face, "I am very impatient."

Troy smirks as Gabriella kisses down his chest, Troy moans loudly, "Brie...Not fair. You know that's my weakness."

Gabriella giggled, "You tortured me. Only fair." He smirks, rolling ontop of her, pinning her down, "I'll show you fair."

He crashes his lips on hers hard and pounds into her.

She moans loudly, "T-Troy..Yes!" Troy smirks thrusting into her, making her scream out his name with every thrust.

Gabriella moans, tightening her walls around him, "You feel amazing." she moaned.

He laughs huskily, thrusting into her once more with great vigor before he feels her shutter around him, her he going around him, engulfing him.

He onads as his own body stiffens and unleashes his seed, letting his warmth flood into her and soon his sated body quivers and collapses on top of her.

She breaths heavily, running her fingers through his hair soothing. "That was...wow."

"Hmmm" Troy mumbles, closing his eyes at her touch.

"Didn't you thiink so to?"

"Mm-hmm"

"Troy?

"Hmm,"

"Are you asleep?"

"Hmm." A snore escapes Troy's mouth as his arms tightens around her waist; his face lies buried between her breasts as he uses them for a pillow.

Gabriella giggled as she kisses the top of his head, "I love you wildcat."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gabriella walked into school monday morning and ran into the cafeteria.

Gabriella smiles as she saw Troy talking to Chad and Caleb.

She held the cupcake in her hand. She walks over and sit it on the table and quickly lights it, and starts clapping.

"Happy, Happy Birthday. Today's your special day. Happy, Happy Birthday. Now blow the flame away."

Troy laughs, "Blow the flame away?" Gabriella rolls her eyes, "Just do it." Troy laughs, blowing out the cupcake.

Gabriella sits beside him, "Happy Birthday. I have your present at my house."

Troy smiles, dipping his finger in the frosting and poking Gabriella on the nose.

"Troy!" she giggles.

"Chocolate looks good on you."

Gabriella playfully glares at him, wiping the frosting off her nose and putting it on his.

However, Instead of her wiping it on his nose, he captures her fingers in his mouth and licks the frosting off, but he doesn't let go of her finger.

She laughs, "Troy-" "Gabi-" "Get a room you guys!" Chad groans.

Gabriella laughs, Then jason comes over sighing, "Hey guys." "What's up?" Caleb says, "You look upset? You okay?" Gabriella asks, "Well.."

"Hey!" Hanna says with Aria and Taylor following behind her and they take a sit.

Chad looks at Jason, "What's up man?"

Jason sighs and looks at Troy, "I don't mean to get you down on your birthday, but Cody just got out of juvenile detention center. And I think he's mad. Cause you got Gabriella."

Gabriella shivers when she heard Cody's name, and Troy feels her shake and hse looks up at him with fear in her eyes.

Troy rubs her back, "It's okay. He won't get to you." He whispers.

Troy looks at Jason, "Where did you hear this from?"

"You remember kyle? His bestfriend?" Everyone nodded, "He is the one that told me this."

Gabriella looks at Troy, "Please don't fight him again, Please. I..I.. can't go through that again. I just can't. You don't know what he's capable of Troy." she whispered.

Troy shakes his head, "If anything Brie, nothing will happen to you-" "It's not me I'm worried about Troy." He sighs, "You don't need to be worried about anything, okay?"

He kisses her forehead, she nods, but still not convinced.

/

When Gabriella got home that day, she threw her backpack on the floor, she jumped when her aunt and father were squealing at her.

"What?" Ezra smiles, "Look!" He hands her an envelope, Gabriella grabs it, she reads the writing 'Stanford' on top.

She takes a deep breath, and opens it..She looks up after reading, "I..I got accepted.. But I didn't even sign up for this?"

"I guess the school did. Isn't this amazing Gabriella? Stanford!" Julie smiled. Gabriella shakes her head, "I..I got to go."

She runs out of the house with the letter in her hand, But not forgetting Troy's present that she left.

/

Troy was at Chad's who he was always been staying with. "Happy Birthday Troy!" Beth Danforth said as she placed a huge chocolate cake infront of him.

He smiles, "Thanks so much." He blows out the candles then there's a knock on the door, Chad goes to open it to see Gabriella, "Hey Gabs."

Troy stands up, "The best present of my birthday." he smiles coming over and kissing her, "Hey." she smiles, "Hey. Wanted to give you your present."

He nods, "Okay." she looks down at her bag, and grabs the wrapped gift and gives it to him, "It's not much, but here."

He grabs it from her, and opens it. It's a picture frame with a picture of them together, A iPod, and a letter.

Gabriella bites her lip, "I know it's not the best, But it's all I could think of."

"It's great," Troy says, a smile on his face as he pulls her in for a kiss.

She smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes, he frowns at her, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Can we talk privately? She asks quietly, "It's uh..a suprise." Oh yes, she thinks. a suprise that Gabriella isn't sure what will happen next.

"Sure." Troy says, "You want some cake-" "Perhaps later."

Troy nods, "I'll meet you up, I just got to tell Chad and his parents so I'm not rude."

Gabriella nods, "Okay, Birthday boy."

Gabriella sat down on his bes, looking around and pulling out the envelope that stanford sent her.

She blew out a breath, Then Troy walked in, "Hey, sorry about that." Gabriella smiles small, "It's fine."

Troy looks at her, "Brie..what's wrong?" Gabriella stood up, giving him the letter. He looks at her, "What's this?"

He grabs it from her, she sighs, "Stanford wants me to go to school there. Starting this summer for their freshman honors program... Then attend school there this fall." She bits her lip, looking down at the ground.

"Brie..." He breaths out, reading the letter one more time before looking at her, "This is awesome."

"Troy, do you know what this means?"

"I am so proud of you." "Troy, please, Just.. I don't want to go."

Troy looks at her, "You don't wanna go? Why?" Gabriella looks at him, "Troy, you already got accepted into U of A..Stanford is so far away. We'll be apart."

Troy looks at her, "But It's stanford Brie..Stanford. I'm proud of you so much baby, you deserve to go."

Gabriella shakes her head, "I deserve to stay here...With you. We won't have to break up. We won't be apart. I wouldn't have to leave Troy. Are you willing to let me go for that?"

Troy sighs, "This is your future. We won't have to break up," he kisses her nose, "Trust me, We can make the distance work."

"Do you believe that?"

"I do."

Gabriella looks at him, "It's so far away Troy.." Troy sighs, "I know baby. I know. But I love you and I want you to be happy and successful."

Gabriella had tears rolling down her cheeks, "What..What if we meet other people Troy. What if you meet another girl who is here, around you, with me gone, why wouldn't you accept?"

"Do you trust me?" He asks, grabbing her hands gently.

"Troy of course I do." "Then trust me. I will trust you."

Gabriella smiles small, "Can I atleast think about it." Troy kisses her head, "Yeah. You do that." Gabriella smiles small, Then Chad yells, "Troy, your mom is here."

Gabriella looks at him, "Troy-" "Come on-" He grabs her hand leading her downstairs to face the woman who abandon him so many years ago.

"Dana..." Troy says, Dana sighs, "Happy Birthday Troy." She gives him an envelope, "What's this?"

She sighs, "I know I haven't been the best mother. But I want this for you. You're 18. You're ready."

Troy pulls out a key out of the envelope, "A key?-" "To your new house?"

"A house?" Dana nods, "I hope you like it.." "I.." Troy looks at the key in his hand, "I don't know what to say.."

"How about you just..accept it and we start off as slow friends?"

Troy looks at Gabriella, She bites her lip, Troy looks at Dana, "Yeah..I guess we can do that.."

Dana nods, "You can also get to know your sister." "My sister?" "She's 15. Her name is Zoey."

"Zoey?" Gabriella asks, "I think I met her.."

Troy looks at her, "You did-" "At homecoming..she said I had a nice dress."

Troy looks at her, "You were with me homecoming night-" "It was when you went out for air."

Troy looks at his mother, "Where..Where is she? I wanna meet her?"

Dana smiles, "She's at cheerleading practice, I just enrolled her in east high. So you'll be seeing her a lot."

Troy smiles small, "She's gonna be cheering for east high?" Dana nods, "Yes. she is."

Dana hugs Troy lightly, "Happy Birthday Troy. And you can go check that house out anytime." Troy nods, "Will do."

Dana nods looking at everyone, "See you all later." They all nod as she turns and walks out the door.

Gabriella walks over to Troy, "So, when are you gonna go check out the house?"

Chad lets out a loud whoop, punching his fist in the air, "I say we check it out now and have a wild-" he swallows fearfully as his parents give him the look, the look so vile that it makes teenagers quiver in fear and shrink back into the holes that they call their bedrooms.

But Chad has never been one to back down.

He meets his parents eyes with a stiff back and clears his throat, "I mean a nice, quiet study group for finals."

His mother nods, "That's what I thought." Gabriella looks at the key, "The address is on the key."

Troy looks at her, "Then let's go." "Together?" He pecks her lips, "Together."

/

When they got there, they were looking around the small room. Chad was the first to check every room. "Dude! It has a pool out back!"

He goes into the bedrooms, "Dude the room is huge!" They all were walking from room to room.

Gabriella looks at him, "It's beautiful. do you like it?"

"It's...weird." Troy says, looking around, "I just..it's strange."

Gabriella smiles, lifting Troy's hand to kiss his palm and each of his fingers, "Want to break in the bed as soon as you move in?"

He smirks, bending down to capture her lips in the sweetest kiss.

She wraps her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair.

It's five or so minutes before they pull apart for breath. "That sounds like a great idea."

Gabriella smiles kissing his lips lightly, Chad runs in, "Dude! You are definetly staying here!'

Gabriella nods, "And this time your dad can't hurt you. He can't make you leave."

Troy smiles, pulling Gabriella by her hips so he can nuzzle her neck.

She closes her eyes, running her fingers through his hair.

"Dude!" Chad groans, covering his eyes, "I am still here you know!"

Troy laughs, "Then you can go outside then." Chad shakes his head, "You two are sex addicts!"

Gabriella gasps, "We are not!-" "You two had sex last night! four times!'

Troy looks at him, "There's no way you could know that-"

"I heard you two! You two need to quit. Take a break."

Gabriella giggles, "Chad... I think you exxaggerating."

"Gah!" Chad gags, "I am not.. Your all just-"

"Addicted to sex."

"Well it does feel good." Gabriella looks at Troy, He shrugs and holds her closer to him.

Chad covers his eyes, "Stop! It burns!" Troy chuckles, "Well, why don't we move my stuff in tomorrow?"

Gabriella smiles, "Okay." Chad laughs, "Party here also! Right?"

Troy laughs, "A party will not happen." "Troy-" "No party yet Chad. Understand me?" "Yes."

/

"Party at Troy's tonight ya'll! Party it up all night!'

Chad shouted down the halls as he passed out flyers.

Gabriella comes up to him, "Chad, Did Troy approve this?" "It's gonna be a suprise party. So don't tell him, k?"

Gabriella looks at him, "He's gonna get mad Chad-" "No he won't."

"Stupid Chad." Troy mumbles as he passes the flyer back to Caleb. "Hey, It could be fun, You know?"

Troy sighs, "I guess it couldn't be to bad.." Caleb nods, "Yeah, Need to loosen up a bit."

Troy nods, "I know." Gabriella walks up to them, "Hey." Troy looks at her, "Hey, have you seen this?"

Gabriella nods, "Yeah I did. I'm sorry Troy. But I mean it could be fun, you know?"

Troy sighs, "It could be.." He shakes his head, pulling her towards to peck her lips softly as she runs her fingers through his hair. Mm. She loves his hair.

/

The party was loud, But not loud enough to have the cops called.

Troy and Gabriella were talking to Caleb. Until someone caught Gabriella's eye, "Troy, there's your sister." Troy's eyes landed on Zoey who was looking around.

Troy exscused himself and him and Gabriella both went over to her, "Hey Zoey." Gabriella smiles, Zoey looked at her, "Hi Gabi..." She looked at Troy.

Then all of a sudden, Troy pulls her in for a hug, "Thanks for coming, sis." Zoey smiles, "You're welcome Troy." "Zoey!" some girls yelled.

She looks at them, "I'll see you guys later." Troy nods, "Have fun, but not to much." she smiles going over to her friends.

A song played, Gabriella smiles, grabbing Troy's hands, "Dance with me."

He smiles as he places his hands on her hips and they dance close, "You're beautiful." Troy whispers.

Gabriella giggles, "It's your job to say that." "No it's not. You really are." Gabriella smiles, then freezes, "Brie..?" "Cody..."

Troy looks at her, "What?" He llooks behind him to see Cody walking towards Zoey who was talking with her friends.

Cody grabs Zoey's arm, "Why didn't you call me back last night?" Zoey looks at him, "Cody, not now."

She tried to walk from him, But Cody grabs her wrist, "Cody, please.. you're hurting me." "You're mine now Zoey." He growled.

Troy moves quickly, "Let go of her arm." Cody smirks, "Aww Bolton to the rescue again-" "Just let go of my sister, man."

Cody looks at him, "Your sister, huh?" Cody looks at Zoey letting go of her arm, "Sorry, my bad." He walks away.

Zoey rubs her wrist, "Thanks Troy." He smiles, "You're welcome. Just stay away from him, okay?" She bites her lip, and nods.

Later on through the night, Gabriella was going to the bathroom, and she heard some fighting in a room.

She walks to the room to see Cody pushing Zoey against a wall. "Hey! Leave her alone!" Gabriella yells. Zoey looks at her, "Gabriella Go! Please!"

Gabriella looks at Cody, "Leave her alone Cody!" Cody laughs and goes to Zoey again but Gabriella attacks him against the other wall.

She looks at Zoey, "Zoey Run!" "What about you?" "Zoey! Go Please!' Zoey nods running out of the room.

Cody pushes her against the wall, Kyle runs in, "Dude!" "This one is the one we're gonna take care of."

Cody punches her in the stomach. She whimpers as he throws her on the ground, kicking her in the stomach, ribs, and face.

Only thing going through her mind is Troy and Zoey.

Zoey runs down the stairs, "Troy!' She runs in the living room, but only see's a dance floor full of people.

She runs to the kitchen, where she can't see Troy but she finds Chad making out with Taylor. "Hey! Have you see Troy?"

Chad pulls away, "He's outside shooting hoops with Caleb..What's going-" She runs pass him, "On?"

"Troy!" Zoey yells running outside. Troy looks at her, "Zoey?" She runs to him with tears in her eyes, "Troy!"

He looks at her, "Zoey, What's-" "It's Gabi! Cody's gonna hurt her! She was trying to protect me! She's upstairs! Hurry before it's to late!"

Troy looks at her, "Okay...Zoey. Calm down. You did the right thing. Stay with Caleb, okay?"

Zoey nods as Troy gently pushes her towards Caleb.

He runs up the stairs, taking three at a time and listening intently for Gabriella's voice.

Cody pulls Gabriella's hair, "You shouldn't of left me Gabriella. You knew it would end like this."

Cody and Kyle laughed and he kicked her in the back and both ran down the hall to the other stairs.

Gabriella layed there, pain running out through her body. Starting to feel numb.

"Gabriella!" Troy yells. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak.

The door flew open and there stood a frantic Troy, "Brie!" he got on the floor, bringing her in his arms, Her face black and blue.

Gabriella looks at him weakly, She speaks slowly, "I love you.." Her eyes closing slowly.

Troy kneels by her side, gently cradling her to him as he rocks her back and fourth.

"Brie..." He looks to the door, "Somebody! Help! Get help!"

Taylor and Chad rain in along with Caleb and Zoey. People gathered outside. "What happened? Is she okay? Who did this?" Chad asked.

Taylor pulled out her phone, "I'm calling 911." "I'm caling Hanna." Caleb says. Troy pulls her close, "I love you so much baby, Don't give up on me! you hear me?"

A few minutes later, Sirens were heard outside, Paramedics have made their way upstairs to get her.

"Everyone clear out of the way." Troy held onto her tighter. Chad grabbed his shoulder, "Dude, let them take her..Let them look at her."

Troy shakes his head, "I can't..I won't leave her."

"Troy." Taylor says, "The doctors-"

"I'm not leaving her!" Troy yells, tears running down his face.

Taylor sighs, "Troy, if you don't, she could get worst."

Troy looks at her then at a unconcious Gabriella in his arms.

The paramedics try to take her from him and Troy ends up giving her up. They put her on the gernie and taking her downstairs.

The cop comes up and looks at Troy, "Would you answer some questions?" Troy nods, "Who was the victim?" "My Girlfriend. and Sister." He says.

Zoey comes over, The cop looks at her, "So what happened?"

"Cody was pushing me and stuff, and she came up stairs and tried to get him off me, and she pushed him against the wall and told me to go and I asked what about her and she just said go, And so I ran to get Troy."

The cop nods, "Who is this Cody guy?" Troy looks at him, "Gabriella dated him for a year, he abused her for a long time, and she finally left him."

"He's..He's my boyfriend." Zoey admitted.

Troy looks at her, "Zoey..No." The cop nods, "We'll be sure to find this Cody guy."

Troy nods, "Thanks officer." The cop walks away, Troy looks at Zoey, "You're dating him?"

Zoey nods, "I can't get away from him Troy..He said he would kill me.."

Troy pulls her in for a hugs, "That's why Gabriella left him, Zoey.."

He looks at Caleb and Chad, "Party's over."

Chad nods in agreement, "I'll clear everyone, man."

Caleb walks up and gently takes Zoey by the shoulders, "Me and Hanna will stay with Zoey. You go with Gabs."

Troy nods, leading himself downstairs and to the ambulance van.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Troy had his face buried in his hands.

It's been hours since Gabriella was taken in. He refused to leave. He couldn't leave.

"Gabriella Montez?" The doctor said, Troy jumped out of his seat, "How is she?"

The doctor sighed, "She has a broken rib, and her wrist is spranged but besides that she's fine. She's gonna be sore for awhile. You can see her now."

Troy nods, "Thank you." Troy walked passed him to go into her room.

He looked at her, She looked so broken. Hurt. It hurt him so bad.

She looked at him, "You came." "I never left Brie." Gabriella smiles weakly, "How's Zoey?"

"She's good. Shaken up, But's she'll be okay." He sits down in a chair, squeezes her hand gently, 'Who invited Cody?"

Gabriella shakes her head, "I...I don't know..I just..I heard yelling and...What was Zoey doing with him, Troy?"

"She says that.." How does he tell her?

"What Troy?"

Best to be honest. "She's dating him."

Gabriella looked at him, "You're kidding, right?" Troy shakes his head, "No, And she's scared like you were brie.."

Gabriella leans her head back, closing her eyes, "We have to help her, Troy."

Troy nods, "I know..I just don't know how.." Gabriella sighed, "When can I leave?"

Troy grabs her hand, "Tomorrow probably." Gabriella nods, "That's great."

Troy kisses her hand, "I was so worried about you."

She smiles softly, "I'm fine.. Everything's fine." "I'm glad." She smiles, "I love you." "I love you too."

/

November was around the corner.

Gabriella was healing quickly.

Gabriella was at her locker, When she shut it, she jumped as she saw Zoey in her East High Cheerleading uniform. "Zoe you scared me."

Zoey looks at her, "Can I talk to you." Gabriella frowned, "Of course. Wha'ts wrong?" Zoey looked down, "I..I'm pregnant Gabi..and I'm scared..so scared."

Gabriella gasps, "Oh my..Did Cody-" "It's not Cody's..It's this guy that I had been messing around with for awhile while I've been With Cody. His name is Chase."

Gabriella frowns, "Does Troy know?" she shakes her head, "I'm scared to tell him."

Gabriella sighed, "Want me to tell him?" Zoey nods, "Would you?" "Of course."

Gabriella sent him a quick text,

_'We need to talk. Meet me at the rooftop. -Gabi' _

She walked up to the rooftop garden and sat there.

A few minutes later, Troy was running up there, "Brie, are you alright?" "Troy, Sit down."

He sits down slowly beside her, "What's wrong?" Gabriella takes a breath, "Zoey.." "What about her? Is she okay?"

Gabriella grabbed his hand, "You're..uh..Gonna be an uncle.."

"An..An Uncle?" Gabriella nods, biting her lip, Troy shakes his head, "Who's the father?"

"It's someone she's been messing around with while she's been with cody." Troy smirks, "Sounds familiar." Gabriella rolls her eyes, Troy becomes serious, "Well, Where is she? I'd like to talk to her.."

"Troy, She's terrified right now."

"Why would she be scared of me, I'm her brother?"

"Exactly, Your her brother. She's scared you'll flip out."

"Where is she?" she bites her lip, "She's in the gym."

Troy pecks her lips, "Thank you. I'll see you at lunch."

Gabriella nods, "She's scared Troy..please be easy on her."

Troy nods, "I know.." He takes off down the stairs.

He rushes to the gym. He looks over to see Zoey practicing with her team.

He walks over, "Zoey." She looks at him, "Troy-" "We need to talk." She nods exscusing herself from the team and they take a sit on the bleachers.

"Gabi told me your situation..." Zoey sighed, "I found out a week ago." "Cody's not the father, right?"

She shakes her head, "No. His name is Chase. He's a sophomore. And he's really sweet. He's been very supportive."

"Can I meet him?" Troy asks, holding his sister close to his side.

"Please..." Zoey whispers, "Don't scare him away?"

"I am..shocked and offended that you would assume-"

"Troy." she giggles, "I just want to meet him."

Zoey sighed, "Okay. Tomorrow? Lunch?" Troy nods, "Dinner. My place?"

Zoey nods, "Can Gabriella be there to?"

Troy smiles, "Of course. I'm sure she'll love to." Zoey nods, "I'll tell him."

/

"You look beautiful in that outfit." Troy said wrapping his arms around Gabriella.

"Troy, Not tonight. We're about to meet yout sister's boyfriend." Troy rolls his eyes, "Fine. Fine."

"He's gonna hate me Zoey." Chase said as she pulled him along, "He'll like you, I promise. Do this for me. Us."

Chase smiles, "Alright." Zoey knocks on the door and Gabriella opens it, "Hey Zo!"

They shared a hug, Gabriella pulls away, "You look gorgeous!" Me? No way. Look at you!"

Gabriella laughed and smiled, "And this must be Chase?" Zoey nods, "Gabi, This is Chase. Chase, This is Troy's girlfriend Gabriella."

Chase smiles awkwardly, "Nice to meet you, er, Gabriella." she smiles, "Nice to meet you Chase." Then Troy walks in from the living room.

Zoey brings Chase over to him, "Uh Troy This is Chase, And Chase, this is my brother Troy."

Chase looked at him, "It's..It's nice to meet you..Troy."

He should make the boy sweat, Just to screw with his head and play the role of the overprotective older brother.

His face stoic and blank, Troy crosses his arms infront of his chest, "Chase, huh?"

"Uh.." The boy says, his face paling a shade that's almost too white. Nearly comical. "Yes..That'd be-" Troy puts ana rm around his slender shoulders, "Let's go have a talk."

"Troy." Zoey warns, Troy looks at her with innocence gleaming in his eyes.

"Relax, I'm just going to talk to him." He pins Chase with a cold stare, "Aren't we?"

"Uh.."

"Great." Troy says, pulling Chase to the back hard while Gabriella shakes her head, taking Zoey to the kitchen.

Troy points to the patio furnituree, "Have a seat, man."

Chase hesitates, "We-"

"It's a chair, not a toliet, you won't fall in and get stuck."

"Yeah, heh, heh." Chase takes a seat in the padded green chairs and Troy sits next to him.

Getting all close looks around before smiling awkwardly at the boy, "So..what do you want to talk-"

"About Zoey." Shit...Chase thinks, Troy tuns in his chair. "She's my little sister, man."

"Y-yeah..I know-"

"I don't think you do," Troy speaks, clapping a hand on Chase's back.

"See you may have already got her pregnant and I should possibly kill you for that, But I won't."

The relief on Chase's face is enough to make Troy burst out laughing, Somehow he remains calm. "So until that baby is born, and you two make it right by getting married, I don't want no hugging or kissing or heavy petting.."

"Y-Yes sir-"

"And if you don't abide by those rules. I want you to remember these words,"

Troy leans to whisper in Chase's ear, "I got no problem going back to prison."

Chase looks at him with wide eyes, his face so hilarious that Troy just wanted to laugh.

"And you'll end up like Ricky." Chase looks at him, "Who's Ricky?"

He smirks, looking down at the flowers in the dirt, "He's what makes my roses bloom." Chase's jaw dropped.

Troy looks at him, and just starts cracking up, "Man, I'm totally just messing with you."

Chase's face is still priceless, "W- a What?" Troy chuckles, "You're fine man, You're okay."

Chase takes a breath of relief, "I was two seconds away from pissing on myself."

Troy laughs, "Don't do it on the patio."

"I'm serious..that..that..that scared me shitless. I thought you literally killed somebody."

Troy puts the toic mask on his face again, "I am. Hurt my sister. and you will be the one that makes my roses bloom."

Chase pales, nodding quickly, "Y-yeah..I get it. Stay alive. Don't hurt Zoey. Don't get killed."

Troy smiles, "Well good." He wraps an arm around him, "Now that we understand each other. Let's go eat."

Chad nods as they go inside.

When they step into the kitchen, Zoey looks at them, "Is everything okay?" Troy nods, "Things are fine now. As long as he doesn't hurt you."

Zoey rolled her eyes, "Come on Chase, I put our plates in here, We're gonna eat in the living room." Chas nods and follows her.

Troy goes to grab a plate from the counter, Gabriella is smiling at him, "What?" he asked.

She giggled pecking his lips, "You're gonna make a fantastic dad. The woman you marry is gonna be so damn lucky." she giggled.

Troy smirks, wrapping an arm around her waist, "I guess you are pretty lucky."

Gabriella smirks back, and kisses his lips, "You think things are gonna be okay for now?"

Troy nods, "I definetly think so." Gabriella smiles, "Good. I love you Troy." "I love you too Gabriella."

/

Cody sat in the jail cell. He hated Zoey. He hated Troy and Gabriella.

Whenever it was he got out of there he would find them.

He would find them and make their lives all a living hell.

It isn't over. It's far from being over.

/

Two months later.

January.

Zoey was 3 months pregnant, And graduation was 3 months away.

"Gabriella are you gonna tell us what's going on?" Hanna said following her, along with Zoey.

Gabriella sighed, "Okay you all know how I was accepted into stanford? right?" They both nodded.

She sighed, "I got a call from them a week ago. They want me there next week for their freshman's honor program."

Hanna shrugs, "So. Go, It's not a big-" "They want me there until 3 weeks before graduation."

"What! You can't leave East high this early! You have to finish it up here."

Gabriella sighed, "I'm worried about Troy. What will he say? He said we can work out the distance but what if we can't? He could do so much better than me."

Hanna slaps her shoulder, "Shut up, okay? He loves you."

Gabriella sighs, "Should I talk to him?" Zoey nods, "I think you should." Gabriella sighs.

Hanna pushes her, "He's coming your way, Go!" Gabriella bumps into his chest, "hey..Uh..er, can we talk? in private?"

Troy nods, "Yeah, sure." They walk over to some lockers, "What's up?"

Gabriella takes a deep breath, "I got a call from stanford and they want me to go to their freshman's honor's program next week."

"What's wrong with that?" "I won't be back until 3 weeks before graduation Troy.."

No! His inner devil yells, He can feel his gut clench and his blood run cold at the very thought of her leaving him.

But he knows how important this is to her. for her. How important it's always been to her. "That's..great."

"Really?" Troy bites his inner cheek, pulling her in to kiss her on the lips.

He pulls away shortly after, Gabriella smirks at him, "Uh..Troy, are you okay?" "I'm happy for you Brie." "Troy-" "We can handle the distance. We can."

Gabriella frowns, "Troy, are you sure about this?" Troy shakes his head, "We'll have the summer to spend together. This is your time Brie. Go do it."

Gabriella sighs, "If you're sure Troy?" Troy bites his lip, but nods, "I'm sure, okay? I love you." She smiles, pecking his lips, "I love you too. I'm gonna go tell Hannah, Zoey, Aria, and Taylor, k?"

Troy nods as she runs back to her friends. He frowns at this, He hated this, But...It was the right thing to do.

/

A week later.

Ezra Montez was putting the last bag in the back of the car. "Okay. I'm ready when you're ready for me to take you to the airport."

Gabriella nods going over to her aunt giving her a hug. "I love you so much sweetie. And I'm so proud of you." Gabriella smiles, "I love you too."

She walks over to Jason, "You're a pretty awesome friend Jason."

Jason smiles, "While you're at stanford, Pass these out for me." He pulls out a pile of pictures of himself, "My number is at the bottom of it, So don't give them to any hairy girls, alright?"

Gabriella nods, "I'll be sure to do that." She walks to Chad next, putting the pictures in the garbage.

"Chad..." Chad bursts out into tears, hugging her tightly, "Oh..Chad.." "I'm not crying. There's something in my eye."

He pulls away and she looks at Zoey, "Good luck with everything." Zoey smiles sadly, "You too."

They hug tightly and she turns to Taylor, Hanna, and Aria, "Well..." All 5 of them get in a group hug, and then Chad comes over and joins them.

Gabriella takes a breath, stepping out of the group hug.

She walks to Troy slowly, "This is it.." She whispers.

Why is it hard to look at her? His heart feels like it's being crushed.

His lips barely form the words as he speaks them, "Yeah..be safe Brie."

Gabriella bites her lip, "Troy, please look at me."

His eyes look at the ground, But go to watch her feet.

She grabs his chin gently, "Troy...I love you.."

Troy pulls her in for a tight hug, Not ever wanting to let go. "Oh I love you too..So much."

Gabriella looks at him, running her fingers through the back of his hair. kissing his lips.

"Gabriella, You're gonna be late for your flight." Her father says.

Gabriella doesn't look at her father, But stares into Troy's eyes, "Okay..."

Gabriella looks at him, "I'll see you soon, okay?"

Troy nods, "Take care of yourself, k?" She nods, "Promise me the same thing, okay?"

Troy nods, "Of course." He lightly kisses her cheek with his eye lashes.

He gently shoves her in the direction of her dad's car.

She waves for the last time before getting in the passenger side as her dad starts the car and drives away.

It's for the best, Troy keeps telling himself.

They will make it work. They will.

Their love is strong.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Gabriella had only been there a week.

A week at her freshman's honors program.

She missed everyone like crazy. Especially Troy.

Only 2 more months. Then she'll be back.

/

Chad walked into the gym. He leaned against the doorframe of the gym, Watching Troy shooting baskets but missing every single one.

"Hey hoops." He walks towards him, Troy looks at him, "Hey man.." He scratches the back of his neck.

Chad sighs, "You miss her?" Troy sighed heavily, "So much Chad..More than anything. And It's only been a week. I'm going crazy here without her."

Chad sighed, "Just think Troy. 2 months. 2 more month and she'll be done and back in your arms. It will be like she never left."

Troy walks over to the bleachers and sits there and put his face in his hands, "I...I really don't know how to live without her Chad...I really don't."

Chad frowns, "It will all work out in the end hoops. You have to stay strong for Gabi. You promised her, remember?"

Promised her. Yeah...Right. Of course he did. Just about as as a hungry bear disturbing a hive of killer bee's.

"It's hard.." Troy whispers, "I..just..It's like a hole Chad.."

"I get that, man-" "Do you?" "Of course I do." Chad says, "Gabster is like a sister to me."

Troy breathed through his nose, "I love her so much Chad...It hurts without her. It's like she's my medicine."

Chad sighs, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, "Let's go eat. Come on, We'll go get some pizza."

"I'm not that hungry man-" "Troy, come on, I know you haven't been eating or sleeping for that matter, If you won't sleep, at least eat?"

Troy sighed, "Okay. Okay. Let's go."

/

Gabriella walked out of her class and walked into her dorm.

She sat her bookd down and her phone began ringing, "Hello?" "Hey girl. How's it going?"

Gabriella gasped, "Hanna! I've missed you! and It's going okay. I just wanna come home."

Hanna sighed, "We all miss you. Especially Troy. He's a mess without you."

Gabriella frowns, "How is he Hanna?" "Gabi, He's like the walking dead..He won't eat or sleep and he just stares off into space in class. He won't talk or anything. He only talks to Chad. It's like when you left, you took a part of him with you."

Gabriella bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes, "I'm so horrible, I'm coming home-" "No Gabi...You need this. And Troy knows that."

Gabriella bites her lip, "I'll talk to you later Hanna. Keep me updated on him, please?"

Hanna nods, "Yeah. Sure thing, I'll talk to you soon." Gabriella nods, "You too girl. Love ya." "You too. Bye." "Bye."

Gabriella hangs up and frowns, She has to go back to alberquerque.

At least for a little bit.

She has to make sure Troy is gonna be okay.

/

3 Weeks Later.

It's been a month since Gabriella had left.

Troy was still going crazy. He missed her more than anything.

Chad walked into his house where Troy was laying on the couch eating ice cream and watching The notebook.

Chad shakes his head, "Dude!" Troy looks at him, "What?" "This is what it has come to? You sitting on the couh, eating ice cream, and watching chick flicks?"

"This move happens to be only movie on tv right now that's good."

Chad looks at the screen to see the scene with Allie and Noah.

_'I wrote you everyday for a year. It wasn't over. It still isn't."_

_He crashes his lips against hers. _

Chad grabs the ice cream and turns off the tv. "No. No. We are not doing this Troy. Let's go play some basketball. The Championship game is this week, man. We have practice."

Troy sighed, "I know.. I know. I miss her chad. You have no idea how much I am inlove with her..."

Chad frowns, "We all miss her Troy. But you can't do this to yourself. It's not healthy. Come on, Let's go practice, k?" Troy nods.

Troy stands up and looks at the picture frame on the table by the couch of him and Gabi.

She gave it to him on his birthday.

He sighed, "I love you and miss you so much."

/

Gabriella comes through the airport terminal, rolling her suitcase and letting her purse strape hang off her shoulder.

"Gabriella!" Gabriella looks up to see Hanna and Aria running towards her. "Hey!"

She smiles dropping her stuff as they attack her with a hug. "We're so happy you're back! We missed you!"

Gabriella laughed, "I miss you too! I had to come back! I couldn't stand it!"

Hanna smiles, Well, Wait until Troy see's you. He might just die." Gabriella frowns, "He doesn't know I'm here yet, Does he?"

Aria shakes her head, "No. Chad is the only one he talks to and he didn't say anything to him. He has no clue."

Gabriella nods, "Good." Hanna grabs her bag, "Well, we're gonna get you in a new outfit, then we're heading to the game to see Troy."

Gabriella laughs, "Okay. Let's go."

/

It was the middle of the game. Troy was on the bench and was about to go in.

Chad looks at him, "Hoops, you okay? Troy nods, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Chad frowns, his phone vibrated, he opens the text.

_'Gabi's here. We're all here. We're in the hallway.' -Taylor xoxo'_

Chad smiles, "Who's that?" Troy asks, "Just Taylor. Be right back, k?"

Troy nods, Chad runs out to the hallway and see's Taylor, Hanna, Aria, Zoey, and, "Gabster!"

Gabriella smiled, "Chadster!" He wraps her up in a hug, "So good to have you back."

She smiles, "Feels great to be back. Where's Troy?" "He's about to enter the game. We have to make sure he see's you."

"What do I do?" Chad grabs her hand, "Come with me."

They run into the gym, Chad looks at her, "You're gonna stand right here and I'll have him turn around." Gabriella nods.

Chad jogs over to the bench Where Troy was getting up to go into the game.

Chad grabs his shoulder, "Hoops." "Chad I'm about to go into the game? Can't it wait?"

Chad smirks, "Okay, if that's what you want. But look behind me."

Troy gives him a confused look, and he looks behind him and his heart stops.

There stood Gabriella. She smiles and waves at him.

For a second...everything froze.

Troy's heart stopped beating as Gabriella took a step toward him with that big smile on her face, "Hi Troy."

He runs to her, wrapping his arms around her, lifting her off the ground to twirl her about while he buries his face into her shoulder to inhale her scent. God he missed her.

Gabriella giggled as he put her down, She traced his cheeks. "Hi Wildcat." Troy just kept smiling.

"Brie! How..How are- What are you-" "I wanted to suprise you. Suprise?"

Troy smiled kissing her lips passionately.

He would go deeper until the coach blew his whistle, "Bolton! Come on.. We have a game."

He pulls away with a dissapointed exhale, Gabriella giggles, "Go win this won." Troy smiles, "Later."

That is a promise. He is going to make sweet love to her until neither of them can walk or move.

Troy kisses her. He walks onto the court. Hanna comes and stand beside her, "That was romantic."

Gabriella giggles, "Definetly." Hanna smiles, "Look at him. He can't stop smiling. He hasn't been this happy in awhile."

Gabriella smiles, then frowna, "I just wonder how it's gonna be when I leave again.."

"How long do you have?" Gabriella frowns, "A week."

Hanna nods, "Let's just make the best of it." Gabriella nods, "I plan to."

/

Troy opens the door to his house, pulling Gabriella in.

Gabriella walks in and looks around, "It's great to be here again."

Troy pulls her close by her hips, kissing her lips, "It's great to have you back in my arms." He whispers, "Thanks to you, I won us the championship."

Gabriella smiles, "I'm proud of you." then his phone goes off.

Gabriella smiles, "You know, You don't have to spend your celebration with me. Isn't there a championship party? They may get angry that I stole their captain away from them." she giggled.

He smirks, bending his head down to nuzzle her neck; gently biting and licking her flesh there.

Gabriella moans softly as she leaves her head back to give him more room to explore her.

His lips hungrily taste her skin, getting drunk off her as he holds her close and tight to his body.

Hmmm...The things he wishes-wants-to do to her.

Troy smirks, "I'm gonna stay here with you. I haven't had you in a month and I'm gonna have you." He whispers huskily.

Gabriella smirks, "Then do it." Troy picks her up as she wraps her legs around his waist; carrying her to the bedroom.

Soon it was a battle between heated tongues, clothes pealing off each other.

Gabriella runs her fingers down his sides, Troy lets his lips run down her neck and shoulder.

She smiles, He goes to the drawer to get a condom.

Gabriella stops him, 'Brie-" "Forget about that. I want you."

Troy smirks crashing his lips against hers, "Me too." she smiles between the kiss.

Troy pulls her close, "You ready?" Gabriella nods and thrusts inside her.

Gabriella monas as he keeps pounding into her. With every thrust sent her a wave of pleasure.

Gabriella moaned, digging her nails into his back, "Troy! Oh!" She moaned, "I love you so much!" he whispered.

She smiles, "Just stop-" "Am I hurting you baby?" "No. I wanna feel you like this for awhile. Please?"

He obliges, sending a thrust of pleasure crasbing over in a wave. pounding skin against skin.

/

The next morning, Gabriella comes awake with a yawn.

Her hair splayed over the pillow as she reaches over to touch Troy's face, sitting bolt right when she only feels an empty pillow.

"Troy?" she looks around, her eyes going to the bathroom door where steam is floating softly out of the cracks and the sound of Coldplay's sky full of stars blares full blast.

Smirking, Gabriella steps out of bed, slinking to the bathroom and opening the door; spying the outline of Troy's naked body, through the clear curtain.

She walks to the iPod dock, Changing the song to Eminem's superman. Troy opens the curtain.

Gabriella looks at him, smirking, "Change it back." He says. She giggles, "Why don't you make me!"

She tries to go to the door but he pulls her into the shower with him. She giggles, "Let me go!" "Never!" She laughs.

Troy smiles as he turns off the water. He steps out of putting the towel around his waist, He gives her a towel and she wraps it around her breasts.

He pulls her close kissing her forehead, "Want some breakfast?" Gabriella smiles, "I'd like that."

He smiles, grabbing some clean clothes, "Troy." Gabriella says.

He looks at her, "You've been okay, right? While I"ve been away?"

Troy had finished putting his boxers and jeans on, but no shirt on, He sighs, "The truth?"

Gabriella nods, "Please." He sighs, letting her sit on his lap, "I'm miserable Brie...I'm so fucking miserable. When you're here, Things are amazing, But when you're not, I'm a complete and total mess."

She has tears brimming in her eyes.

Troy looks away from her, "I..I think that I am so inlove with you that I don't know how to live without you.."

Gabriella shakes her head, "That's it..I can't do this. I'm not going back. It's hurting you so bad." she began crying.

"Hey.." He kisses her shoulder, rubbing her arms soothingly, "Hey, No, It's- this is your shot."

"But it's hurting you."

He shakes his head, "I love you. and I'm miserable when you're gone, But I know that I can't keep you forever."

"You make it sound like a break up." "God no!" Troy says, "I know you'll always come back to me."

Gabriella sniffled, "If I go back, You'll just keep hurting more."

Troy shakes his head, kissing her forehead, "We'll make the distance work, okay?"

Gabriella nods, "Okay." He smiles, "i'll make us breakfast, okay?" Gabriella nods, "Alright."

She stands up but becomes lightheaded, "Brie." She falls but he catches her, "Brie!"

She stood up, "You okay?" he asked worriedly. "Yeah just felt lightheaded for a minute. Wow that was weird..." she rubbed her head.

"Maybe we should go to the doctor.." Gabriella shakes her head, biting her lip as a deep rooted fear of doctors comes to surface.

" ..I just need to lie down for a minute."

"Are you sure?"

Gabriella nods, kissing his lips before she goes back upstairs to lie in Troy's bed.

Troy sighs, still worrying about her. He goes to the kitchen and his phone rings.

He answers it, "Hello?" "Hey you missed one hell of a party last night!' "I was with Gabi."

Chad smirks, "Oh. Where is she?" "She's laying down. I'm making her breakfast right now." Chad laughs, "Whipped."

"Shut up." Troy says, getting the egg beater to start beating eggs.

Chad laughs through the phone, "Hey, I'm just telling it like it is."

"Well, shut up about it."

Chad chuckles, "Kissy, Kissy, Kissy!" Troy looks in the corner of his eye and see's Gabriella. "I gotta go Chad." he hangs up, grabbing a cup of coffee.

"I made you coffee baby.." Gabriella smiles, taking it from him, "Thanks Troy."

She takes a sip, "What's for breakfast?" He smiles, "Something small. Eggs, Sausage, and toast."

Gabriella laughs, "yummy." he looks at her, "Are you feeling better?"

Gabriella nods, "I think I just got to upset. Are you sure you want me to go back?"

Honestly, He would rather tie to the bed and keep her there. Not that she should complain about that.

But he knows he can't keep her, She isn't a puppy. "Brie...I think that it could be good for us.."

Lie. Lie. Lie. "Troy," she says, grabbing his hand kissing his fingers, "If you are upset about my leaving again, you'll tell me, won't you?"

Ohe he would do more than that. "Of course." He won't. Not like he wants to.

He is doing her a favor. He leans over and kisses her lips, "I love you. and I want you to be sucessful in everything you do."

Gabriella sighs, "If you're sure Troy?" Troy nods, "You'll be back in the summer. Before Graduation. We'll have that to spend together and then we'll have forever after that."

Gabriella smiles, "You really mean that?"

Troy nods, "With everything in me." he whispers kissing her lips gently. Gabriella smiles between the kiss, "I love you so much Troy."

He leans his forehead against hers, "I love you too."

/

A few days later, The gang was all together.

It was the night before Gabriella had to leave to go back to stanford.

But she didn't wanna think about that. She wanted to stay here for as long as possible.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Hanna squeals, "We haven't played that in forever!"

"Hanna, aren't we all a little to.." Caleb starts to say but she give him that look, "Oh Truth or dare? love that game. Let's play."

Hanna smiles, "Okay, Chad, Truth or Dare?" "Dare." She smirks, "I dare you to go down the street butt naked and scream, I'm an idiot."

"You're on!" Caleb laughs, "I'll go record it and we'll watch it later."

Hanna looks at Gabriella, "Gabi, Truth or Dare?" Gabriella looks at her, "Truth." Hanna smirks, "Was Troy your first time?"

Gabriella blushes looking at Troy, "Yes. And he was everything I wanted and more." He kisses her forehead.

Hanna smiles, "Okay Troy, Truth or Dare?"

He sighs, "Truth." Hanna thinks then says, "ooohh I have two." "Why do I get two?" "Shut it bolton! this is my game."

She smirks, "Is it true that Gabriella was your first time and is it true that you fell for her love at first sight?

"Yes and Yes." Troy says pulling Gabriella closer to him, "That's all you need to know."

Hanna pouts, "Oh come on, She some-" "Babe," Caleb says, "It's none of our buisness."

"The game is Truth or Dare..."

"Babe.."

"Oh fine." Hanna glares at her boyfriend, crossing her arms over chest as she smirks, "You don't get a choice. You have to choose dare."

"Hanna-"

"Do it."

"But-"

"Now."

"Fine." Caleb sighs, "Dare."

She taps her fingers together and waggles her brows as she pretend to think for a moment, "I dare you...to put on lipstick and eyeliner with eye shadown, strip naked and dance in the street corncer with sign that says 'honk you think I'm beautiful'"

"Hanna-" "Do it!" Caleb sighs, "Where's your makeup bag?" She grabs it out of her purse, Gabriella stand ups, "Ohh I'll do it!"

"What?" Caleb says, She smirks, "Don't worry, I'll make Caleb pretty." She giggled pushing him into the bedroom.

"I wonder what he's gonna look like." "He's gonna come out looking gorgeous If Gabriella is doing his makeup. She is so good at that. I don't know why she just doesn't go to school for cosmetology."

Aria laughs, "I would love to go to Stanford. Have you seen the good looking guys there. Their amazingly hot."

Hanna nod agreeing, "Wait, Wait. What guys? Troy asks.

Hanna rolled her eyes taking a sip of her drink, "Troy, Stanford has like the best looking guys. Like really? Gabriella is so lucky! Gets to be with all those hot guys all day. It's like the school for babes."

Troy looks at Hanna, "But Gabriella wouldn't...She'd never like leave me for any of those-" "Just stop right there Troy. Trust your girlfriend."

"I do trust her. It's them I don't trust." Hanna rolled her eyes.

Gabriella comes out with Caleb, "I made him a Callie." Hanna gasps, "He's so pretty Gabi."

Gabriella laughs, "I know. Thanks." Hanna smirks, "Now." She stands up, "Go outside. Strip your clothes and do it."

"Hanna-" "Now." Caleb sighs and goes outside.

Gabriella sits down next to Troy. "Can I ask you something?" Troy says.

Gabriella nods. "How many guys are at Stanford?" Gabriella shrugs, "I don't know. Kind of like East High. Why?" "Do you find them attractive?"

Gabriella raises her brow, "They're okay I guess. Why?" "Would you ever leave me to be with one of them. If they offered more to you."

She shakes her head, "Troy, the guy could buy me a yachtt, A diamond ring and a Porsche. But that will never change my feelings for you. Don't think this way, okay? I. Love. You!"

Troy smiles, "I love you too." Gabriella lays her head against his chest, And just doesn't want the night to ever end.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Gabriella rolled over and woke up next Troy who was asleep.

She frowns. Today was the day. She slipped on his wildcat TShirt and slipped on her underwear and went into the kitchen to make coffee.

A few minutes later as the coffee was almost ready, She felt to strong arms wrap around her waist, "You okay?"

Gabriella looks at him, "Today, I go back." Troy frowns, "I know baby, I know."

Gabriella looks down, playing with his chest, "I wanna just stay like this. Waking up to you every morning. I want that so bad Troy."

He kisses the tip of her nose, fluttering his lashes on her cheek, "I know," he whispers, "I want that too, but we have summer."

Gabriella sighs, "I love you."

"I always will."

Opening her mouth to speak, She feels her stomach churn, "Troy.."

He nuzzles her throat, kissing her skin gently, "mm."

"Troy, I don't feel so good."

"Mm.." His lips feel so good, Her stomach churns again.

Gabriella lightly shoves him, running to the bathroom as she tries to hold in her stomach contents.

Troy chases after as she bends over and throws up into the toilet.

Troy bends down next to her and rubs her back and pulls her hair back.

She coughs and sits against the toliet. "Brie.." She rubs her head, "I've been sick every morning Troy.."

Troy bites his lip, "We'll go to the doctor." "I'll go when I get back to California."

Troy sighs, "Please do that, okay?" Gabriella nods, "I will."

She sighs, standing up, "I..I guess I should go back my things."

"Do you need help?" Troy asks, watching as she opens the medicine cabniet and pulls out a small miniature bottle of Crest mouthwash.

She throws her head back as she gurgles then spits it into the sink.

She smiles at Troy, "I would love that."

Grabbing his hand, She leads him upstairs to where her clothes are. Where everything is.

/

Hanna held onto her tightly at the airport, "Come back and don't leave, Okay?"

Gabriella laughs, "Okay girl." She looks at Caleb and gives him a hug and then looks at Troy and cups his cheeks.

"I love you." He kisses her lips.

"California's flight is now aboarding."

He pecks her lips, "You don't want to miss your flight." She smiles sadly, "I'll call you when I land, and everyday after that."

Troy hugs her one last time, Watching as she turns and walks through the terminal to where her plane is.

Hanna hold onto Caleb, trying to hold her tears in.

Troy watches her go into the terminal and onto the plane.

He sighs, Caleb rubs his shoulder, "She'll be fine, Man."

Troy looks at him, "I know. I know." Caleb frowns, "Are you gonna be okay?"

Troy shakes his head, "I don't know.." And he walks pass Caleb to go back to the car.

Caleb looks at Hanna, and they follow.

/

Gabriella runs into her dorm room. running into the bathroom.

She sits there and opens the packages to the tests.

After she finishes them. She waits 4 minutes.

She turns over the three sticks. All stick positive.

**Keep an eye out for the sequel. Which is titled 'Through Every Obstacle' Should be updated soon. **


End file.
